La croisade d'Alguérande 2
by iloveharlock
Summary: De lourdes responsabilités pèsent sur les si jeunes épaules d'Alguérande. Si un Simiesque et une Sorcière sont avec lui, que l'Arcadia est une terrible machine de guerre, il a face à lui les flottes d'invasion de l'Empereur Zéro et surtout les surnaturelles Carsinoés. Et s'il ne peut que les combattre, il sait aussi que ses choix peuvent mener tous les siens à leur perte.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator, Toshiro, Clio, Kei, Warius Zéro,Eméraldas, Maetel, Maji, Tori-San et Mi-Kun, appartiennent à leur créateur, M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Les autres personnages sont à bibi.

**1.**

Déstabilisé, ne sachant comment se comporter, ne sachant à quoi s'attendre, Khell Lhuronde s'était retrouvé sur la terrasse de ce qui semblait être une chambre de la taille de la passerelle de l'_Arcadia _dont il venait d'être téléporté à son insu.

Une jeune et svelte créature au teint jaune pâle et à la très longue chevelure d'ébène vint vers lui.

- C'est toi qui l'as élevé ?

- Oui. Et c'est vous la Sorcière ? Qu'avez-vous fait de mon capitaine ?

- Je suis Tershwine, en effet.

Khell serra les poings.

- J'ai entendu de quelle façon vous entendiez vous servir de lui, en marchandant une hypothétique offre ! Après tout ce qu'il a enduré, Alguérande ne méritait pas cela… Il ne l'aurait pas supporté ! Où est-il ?

- Il s'est mépris sur mes intentions, tout comme toi. Bien que je reconnaisse que la façon dont j'ai présenté les choses portait à confusion.

La Sorcière d'Orishmir fronça les sourcils.

- Il fallait impérativement que nous nous unissions. Il était tellement abîmé par ce qu'on lui a fait subir… En dépit de tout son courage et de sa volonté, il n'aurait pas tenu face aux combats, face à son bourreau.

Elle eut ensuite un merveilleux sourire.

- J'avais déjà envie de lui quand je l'observais dans mon cristal durant votre vol vers moi. Mais il était impératif qu'il soit consentant. Je me suis contentée de lui ouvrir mon cœur et il est venu à moi. En vibrant avec son âme, j'ai pu la soigner, enfin j'ai fait ce que je pouvais. Alguérande savait ce qu'était l'amour de quelqu'un qui l'élève, il avait découvert l'amour de son père. Maintenant, il sait qu'il n'est pas qu'une chose dont on abuse, qu'il peut être aimé pour ce qu'il est et qu'il est quelqu'un de précieux !

Khell se détendit légèrement.

- Vous lui avez fait ce cadeau ?

Tershwine inclina la tête en signe d'assentiment.

- Il a été aimé pour lui-même, avec passion. Et c'est un jeune Humain plein de talents !

- Ça, je n'en ai jamais douté ! sourit le second de l'_Arcadia_.

D'un geste du bras, la Sorcière désigna la chambre.

- Alguérande est à côté, il dort encore.

Khell fit un pas vers la pièce mais s'arrêta et se tourna à nouveau vers son étrange interlocutrice.

- Vous lui avez donné sa première expérience, vous l'avez rendue fabuleuse. Exigerez-vous plus de lui… Qu'il reste ? souffla-t-il alors.

- J'aimerais. Il égayerait ma solitude et serait un magnifique compagnon. Mais il appartient avant tout à ton monde.

Tershwine se pinça les lèvres.

- Il est destiné à une autre. Ce sera elle qui le comblera. Moi, je n'ai fait que le réconcilier avec son propre corps.

Khell eut un petit soupir de soulagement et se précipita effectivement vers le grand lit.

- Je suis sûr que tu as passé la plus belle nuit de ta vie, Algie, murmura-t-il doucement, remontant le drap jusqu'à la taille du jeune homme dont le visage était serein au possible. Une nuit de bonheur parfait, tu avais bien mérité cela… Mais cela augure de bien sombres lendemains !

* * *

Dans l'appartement du jeune capitaine de l'_Arcadia_, Clio avait impatiemment attendu le retour de Khell.

- Ouf, tu es sauf !… Tu reviens seul ! ? Tu as vu Alguérande ?

- Il va très bien, au mieux même.

- Cette Sorcière, elle l'a…

- Elle l'a aimé entièrement et selon toute évidence, il a adoré ça !

- Algie est heureux ?

- Au-delà de toute expression. Ces quelques heures seront pour lui un précieux souvenir quand nous repartirons, et c'est imminent !

- J'en suis tellement contente pour lui. Il avait été tellement meurtri, désillusionné…

- Il peut à nouveau faire confiance à l'amour, c'est important pour lui.

Ravi par les nouvelles, les deux amis trinquèrent joyeusement.

* * *

Assise sur un banc de pierre, sous un arbre aux fleurs orange vif, Tershwine profitait des derniers instants avec son visiteur et amant d'une nuit.

- Tout comme Zartiguryan, je tiendrai ma parole. Lui sera au cœur de la bataille et moi auprès de l'Arbre de Vie avec les Gardiens de Sanctuaires qui n'ont nulle envie que les Carsinoés lobotomisent leurs fidèles ! Nous pourrons alors t'appuyer quand il s'agira d'affronter Dambale et Malahèdre.

- Dambale, ça ne fait aucun doute… Mais pour Malahèdre, si la faire sortir implique la mort de Warius…

- Toute guerre à ses victimes. Maintenant que tu entames la phase finale de ta croisade, il va te falloir accepter les pertes.

- Mais pas certaines ! rugit le jeune homme. Pas mon père, pas Warius !

- Tu es si jeune, sourit la Sorcière en lui caressant le front. Ne pense pas, encore, à tout cela. Pars en paix.

- Pas de petit cadeau ? ne put-il s'empêcher d'ironiser.

- Je suis un souvenir que tu n'oublieras jamais, c'est suffisant, crois-moi.

Alguérande se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.

* * *

Son capitaine réapparu dans son salon, Khell l'étreignit un long moment.

- Je t'aime tant, Algie !

- Et tu sais que tu as une place privilégiée dans mon cœur, sourit-il, la mine radieuse, toujours sur son petit nuage !

- Je t'ai éloigné puis confié à ton père, c'était là ma tâche, semble-t-il. Et cette fois encore, je te rendrai à lui le moment venu.

- Oui, nous sommes prêts. Le voyage est encore long, mais nous savons désormais comment il finira ! Quand il le faudra nous donneront tout, tous.

Alguérande passa les doigts dans sa crinière fauve, ses prunelles grises brillant doucement.

- C'est le moment, Khell, allons sur la passerelle !

Mais dans les ascenseurs qui les y emmenèrent, les deux amis gardèrent le silence.

Alguérande se saisit de la grande barre en bois.

- Nous entamons notre voyage de retour vers la Terre. _Arcadia_, en avant !


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

L'Empereur désigné par les Carsinoés avait fait ériger un temple pour ces dernières : un très haut bâtiment en forme d'éclair, terminé par une sphère gigantesque, véritable capteur d'énergie des terriens, et renvoyant en échange ses ondes de lobotomisation.

Dans la salle des prières, Warius Zéro avait fait le point de la situation.

- Seules les poches de résistance qui prient des divinités puissantes échappent à ton contrôle, Dambale, fit-il à l'adresse de la leader des Carsinoés, posée tel un décharné oiseau de mauvais augure sur une sorte de perchoir de bois noir sculpté.

- Oui, nous n'arrivons pas à percer la barrière de protection psychique que ces divinités ont établi autour de ces perturbateurs, cracha la Carsinoé.

- Il faut pourtant que nous les écrasions, intervint Gordan.

- Ma nouvelle flotte d'invasion doit partir d'ici trois mois, je ne peux pas laisser une situation instable derrière moi, gronda Warius. Nous n'avons que trop tardé à faire des exemples, ajouta Malahèdre en lui. Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour jeter les gamins de notre pire ennemi dans des geôles et annoncer leur exécution prochaine ? !

- Attendons que leur frère soit en approche, temporisa Dambale, sinon cela ne rimera à rien.

- Et pour notre souci immédiat ? aboya Gordan. On pourrait peut-être y revenir au lieu de nous préoccuper d'un jeune crétin, d'une gamine et d'un attardé !

La leader des Carsinoés partit d'un grand rire.

- Nous étions les déesses d'un peuple d'idiots, mais par nos actions, j'ai permis à notre Seigneur de se ranimer !

- Seigneur ou saigneur, c'est comme on l'entend, ricana Malahèdre alors qu'un être monstrueux apparaissait : pattes de bouc, buste d'ours et tête de buffle.

Il rugit puissamment en secouant sa crinière.

- C'est lui, votre Seigneur, souffla Gordan alors que son chromosome doré réagissait à celui de la créature, se réjouissait.

- Oui, c'est Balkendorf, sourit Dambale. Il était un mythe, même pour nous, mais il est bel et bien revenu à la vie et notre noirceur d'âme le nourrit.

- Il va briser les protections de nos ennemis ? s'enquit l'Empereur.

- Il va s'y employer, en effet, bien que vu la multitude d'entités protectrices des résistants, cela disperse ses pouvoirs. Dès lors, curieusement, il a bien plus facile de se focaliser sur un seul ennemi, expliqua Dambale.

- J'espère que c'est celui auquel nous pensons tous ? glissa Warius.

- Oui, et il est grand temps de le stopper, gronda Balkendorf. Il a eu les coudées franches jusqu'ici, c'était bien trop facile pour lui. En même temps, cet abruti se dirige droit vers nous !

- Je préfère qu'il n'atteigne pas la Terre, siffla la leader des Carsinoés. Ce n'est qu'un Humain, un enfant, comment avons-nous pu permettre qu'il gagne autant en puissance ? !

- Sa protection était parfaite, jusque là, nous ne parvenions à capter son étincelle d'énergie. L'Arbre de Vie est certainement aussi puissant que moi, mugit le Seigneur des Carsinoés. Mais en nouant ses alliances, il s'est lui-même tiré une balle dans le pied en partageant son énergie avec eux et dès lors il devient aussi localisable qu'une luciole en pleine nuit ! Il faut lâcher nos chiens sur lui et éviter si possible qu'il ne rassemble ses troupes.

- C'est quand même insensé qu'un seul de ces Mortels cause autant de soucis, vitupéra Malahèdre. Nous le surpassons sur tous les plans et il arrive à conserver sa liberté d'esprit et nous oblige à être sur nos gardes alors que nous pouvons tous les écraser comme des moucherons !

- Les esprits de tous ceux de sa lignée qui l'ont précédé sont avec lui, s'agita Dambale. Et la disparition de son père, au lieu de l'abattre n'a fait que doper sa folle détermination !

Balkendorf frappa le sol de son sabot, produisant des étincelles.

- L'un des Thanatos a quitté son poste, il se dirige vers le Sanctuaire de Torien. On dirait que quelque chose va s'y passer…

- Et nous, que faisons-nous ? insista Gordan.

- Je pense que des moyens naturels peuvent aussi très bien marcher contre ce gamin, grinça Warius. Maintenant que Balkendorf peut tracer ses déplacements, ont va mettre quelques embûches sur sa route. Et même une à laquelle il ne s'attend pas !

- Qu'as-tu en tête ? questionnèrent Dambale, Gordan et le Seigneur des Carsinoés.

- Je crois que Fangaronne et ses unités d'élite vont lui réserver des surprises, ricana l'Empereur. Et plus que ses frères et sa sœur, le clouer lui au pilori sera beaucoup plus démonstratif et fera comprendre à toutes ces minables poches de résistance qu'il est inutile de vouloir nous contrer, que nous finissons toujours par l'emporter.

- Qui est Fangaronne ? insista Malahèdre. Même moi qui suis en toi, pantin, j'ignore…

- Je suis Fangaronne, se présenta alors une Sylvidre à la chevelure violette nouée en une tresse.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Alguérande finissait son dîner quand le second de l'_Arcadia_ se présenta à son appartement.

- On peut aller dans ton bureau, capitaine ?

- Tu as déjà mangé ?

- Non, pas encore, ça peut attendre ! Viens.

Surpris, le jeune homme prit néanmoins le temps de finir sa crème chocolatée avant de suivre Khell.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne pouvait pas attendre ? interrogea-t-il en posant ses fesses sur le bord de la table ronde, Khell ayant allumé l'un des écrans du mur.

- Dans plusieurs univers, quand il s'est avéré que les flottes d'invasion – qu'elles soient menées par Warius, même s'il est le plus emblématique, ou un autre leader lobotomisé des Carsinoés – les poches de résistance se sont formées, communiquant entre elles, se prévenant mutuellement et faisant passer les informations pour tenter de harceler au maximum ces conquérants.

- Oui, je le sais. C'est un réflexe naturel. Tout comme il y a celui de collaborer pour certains ! Papa m'en a parlé, mais j'avoue que je n'y ai jamais prêté grande attention.

Khell sourit.

- Normal. Ça n'aurait jamais dû te concerner. Ce n'étaient pas des soucis de ton âge…

- Tu veux bien arrêter de répéter cela à longueur de temps ! s'agaça le jeune homme. Je suis dans le bain jusqu'au cou ! Et à quoi ton petit laïus va-t-il nous mener ?

- Tu as mobilisé des alliés surnaturels, tu as besoin d'alliés naturels, si tu veux vraiment organiser une frappe collective le moment venu. Se battre seul contre tous n'est plus d'actualité.

- Je ne me suis engagé dans cette lutte qu'en suivant les traces de mon père… objecta Alguérande. Je ne suis pas le seul, comme tu viens de le souligner, à rejeter la tyrannie de Warius et des Carsinoés. Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais jouer un rôle, fédérateur, quelque part ? J'ai déjà bien assez avec mes propres soucis !

- Tu sais très bien que tu es quelqu'un de très particulier, Alguérande, rétorqua Khell, assez sèchement. Ton nom et l'_Arcadia_ sont célèbres, symboliques même, depuis des générations ! Ce souvenir a dû ressurgir chez plus d'un. Oui, à ton corps défendant, tu as rassemblé les espoirs de bien des êtres de ces univers. Tu te diriges vers la Terre, là où se trouvent la leader des Carsinoés et son Empereur. Il est dès lors normal que toutes les attentions convergent vers toi !

- Et moi, je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir, grogna Alguérande, buté et de mauvaise humeur.

- Déjà, ton père avait noué des contacts avec quelques poches de résistants…

- Ben oui, c'est son nom à lui et son emblème de liberté qui sont légendaires, par l'asticot insignifiant que je suis !

- Arrête un peu de m'interrompre ! aboya le second de l'_Arcadia_. J'en viens donc au but de ma venue…

- Pas trop tôt !

- La poche de résistance de la planète Terpa fut une des premières à se former. Si elle demande le contact, cela fera tache d'huile. Et si à sa suite celle de Jurgon nous fait confiance, on pourra dire que c'est tout le réseau des poches qui s'unifiera, se synchronisera.

- Toshiro m'avait montré les prévisions de notre plan de vol avant que tu ne débarques. Nous approchons de Terpa… Ce que tu aurais dû m'annoncer d'entrée, c'est que les résistants sont entrés en communication avec nous !

- Il m'avait semblé nécessaire de remettre cette annonce dans son contexte général, objecta Khell, soulagé que le jeune homme se concentre à nouveau sur la situation au lieu de râler parce qu'il l'avait retardé dans sa soirée avec Clio ! C'est notre premier véritable contact, les yeux dans les yeux, si je puis dire. Ça ne pouvait pas être jeté ainsi sur le tapis !

- Une rencontre peut être organisée ?

- Elle est souhaitée et en cours de préparation, finalisée par Honk Ulforge qui dirige cette poche. C'est pour l'aube, raison pour laquelle je ne pouvais attendre avant de te prévenir !

- C'est prudent ? questionna le jeune capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Si jamais ça s'ébruitait… Pour vivre longtemps, vivons caché !

Khell ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire.

- Tu as mis la pâtée à Zartiguryan et tu as affolé les sens de Tershwine. Je crains que ça ne soit arrivé aux oreilles de leurs fidèles et donc l'info circuler ! Tu n'es plus très discret, Algie !

- Je crois surtout que je me suis lancé dans une histoire qui me dépasse…

- Possible qu'elle soit trop lourde pour tes dix-huit ans, mais tu l'as pété dans les gencives de Zartiguryan : certains ne renoncent jamais !

Alguérande eut un soupir.

- Maintenant que je sais quand. Où dois-je rencontrer ce Honk Ulforge ?

- Il va t'envoyer son lieutenant et trois de ses hommes armés pour te conduire à sa QG. Nous serons en orbite et tu iras l'attendre en spacewolf avec Lhéda ta Mécanoïde et Analyzer. Je m'assurerai une dernière fois que les lieux sont sûrs et je te rejoindrai à mon tour avec Thuur le chef de nos commandos. Voici la photo du lieutenant de Ulforge, Id Bakon, ainsi tu ne pourras te tromper.

Le sourire d'Alguérande s'accentua.

- J'ai hâte d'y être !

- Le temps va très vite passer, je te l'assure.

* * *

Comme prévu, son _Arcadia_ invisible en orbite, Alguérande était parti en spacewolf sous bouclier d'invisibilité, réacteur étouffé, vers la station d'épuration abandonnée où la première étape de la rencontre avait été prévue.

- Je suis en place, Khell. Lhéda et Analyzer ne détectent aucune présence suspecte, juste un véhicule en approche.

- Ce doit être Bakon… Je procède au dernier scan et j'arrive.

- Tu devras attendre mon retour, Bakon vient d'arriver !

Khell avait fait au plus vite et s'était à son tour envolé pour le sol de Terpa et le lieu de rendez-vous.

Le second de l'_Arcadia_ et le chef des commandos venaient à peine de poser le pied à terre qu'un véhicule avait levé son invisibilité et s'était approché. Un homme était sorti côté passager, ce qui surprit Khell.

- Je suis Id Bakon, se présenta le nouveau venu.

- Je vous reconnais bien… Mais en ce cas, avec qui est parti mon capitaine ! ?


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Bien que rien ne se soit passé comme prévu, Bakon avait ramené le second de l'_Arcadia_ à son chef.

- J'ai comme l'impression que ce n'était pas vraiment en ces circonstances que nous aurions dû nous rencontrer, résumé Honk Ulforge, son QG se trouvant dans le zoo de Terpacap la galactopole centrale de la planète.

Le terpois avait le teint gris et légèrement duveteux, les prunelles jaunes et les cheveux blancs de naissance et portait une petite paire de cornes sur le front ainsi qu'une longue queue flexible.

- Je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu se passer… reconnut-il. Bakon est parti à l'heure prévue pour le rendez-vous. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'un autre véhicule arrive avant lui. Sans compter le secret !

- Alguérande a pourtant dit avoir identifié Bakon. Raison pour laquelle il l'a suivi. Il n'était pas emballé à l'idée de cette entrevue, il n'aurait pas suivi le premier venu ! C'est donc bien Bakon qui est allé le prendre !

- J'ai entière confiance en lui. Je me doute qu'il y a des taupes dans mes rangs, mais celles que je soupçonne sont sous surveillance… Je réponds de Bakon et je vais vous le prouver Monsieur Khell Shusk.

- En abandonnant la _Janae_, j'ai aussi laissé derrière moi mon nom de Pirate. C'est Khell Lhuronde, ma véritable identité.

Le chef de la résistance de Terpa ayant appuyé sur un bouton, Id Bakon entra dans le bureau.

- Fais voir ton dernier enregistrement, pria-t-il.

Id Bakon ouvrit le haut de sa combinaison de combat, le boîtier de sa cavité abdominale où se trouvait un écran.

- Un Mécanoïde ! réalisa Khell.

- Je l'ai moi-même programmé et je suis le seul à avoir accès à ses fichiers. Vous comprenez dès lors ma confiance absolue en lui.

Sur son écran, Id Bakon fit défiler l'enregistrement de son départ, de son trajet jusqu'à la station d'épuration et sa rencontre avec le second de l'_Arcadia_.

- Impossible de trafiquer ce que Bakon voit et je sauvegarde chaque soir ses enregistrements. J'ignore qui votre capitaine a vu, mais ce n'était pas Bakon. Pas mon Bakon en tout cas.

De la tête, Khell acquiesça.

- En identifiant les principaux membres de votre réseau, on peut raisonnablement envisager que les sbires de l'Empereur et des Carsinoés ont créé des copies, en ignorant peut-être même que Bakon était déjà un être mécanique ! Mais, quel qu'ait été le stratagème, robot, sosie, grimage, nous devons conclure qu'Alguérande est entre les mains de nos ennemis !

- Je vois mal comment une fuite a été possible…

- Elle a eu lieu, c'est une évidence !

Tout en parlant, Khell n'avait cessé de pianoter sur la tablette posée sur ses genoux.

- Vos Lhéda et Analyzer ne répondent pas ? comprit Honk Ulforge.

- Ils n'accusent même pas réception de mes signaux. Ils doivent avoir été désactivés, sinon les kidnappeurs de mon capitaine n'auraient pas fait long feu, je peux vous l'assurer ! Et vu que sa balise n'émet pas davantage, Toshiro ne pourra pas le localiser à la surface de cette planète !

- J'ai déjà alerté tous mes contacts, ils suivent toutes les communications de nos envahisseurs. Si quoi que ce soit filtre sur votre capitaine, nous serons immédiatement alertés et nous pourrons intervenir, vous et moi. D'ici là, j'imagine que vous êtes habilité à traiter avec moi ?

- Évidemment. Permettez que je contacte mon cuirassé, je dois préciser au Grand Ordinateur qu'il doit se connecter aux systèmes de nos ennemis, trouver une copie de votre Bakon. Qui sait, ça pourrait nous aider.

- Quand nos adversaires prennent certains d'entre nous, ou opèrent des rafles, il y a un transfert dans les heures qui suivent. Mes contacts sont également sur ce coup. Nos envahisseurs avaient aussi bien préparer leur opération que nous le rendez-vous, vous n'avez pas de reproches à vous faire, Lhuronde.

- Si, j'aurais dû accompagner mon capitaine !

- Et vous auriez été pris tous les deux ! protesta Honk, choqué.

* * *

Large sourire aux lèvres, Gordan entra dans le salon privé de son Empereur qui se rajuste prestement, ayant tout juste fini de faire son affaire à son épouse !

- Et ma vie privée ! ? glapit-il. Est-ce que je m'invite à tes partouzes bisexuelles ? !

- Vous allez me décorer.

- Ah oui ?

- Balkendorf ayant localisé l'_Arcadia_ en approche de Terpa, comme l'indiquaient nos analystes, une rencontre avec la résistance d'Ulforge était inévitable. Et ce sont mes propres troupes d'élite qui ont fait des pièces détachées des gardes du corps mécaniques et se sont assurée de la personne d'Alguérande Waldenheim. Opération dans l'urgence mais parfaitement réussie.

- Oui, bonne nouvelle en effet, convint Warius.

- Je fais ramener ici le gosse par navette cellulaire ?

Malahèdre se projeta hors du corps de son hôte.

- Qu'il soit exécuté en place publique ! Que cela soit annoncé.

Elle ricana.

- Avec encore de la chance, quand ils tenteront d'intercepter le convoi vers le lieu de la mise à mort, nous attraperons d'autres rebelles et ce sera une exécution de groupe !


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Clio et Khell était en pleine discussion quand Toshiro intervint.

- Ils sont vraiment sûrs d'eux, grinça le Grand Ordinateur. Le gouverneur de Terpa vient de faire annoncer officiellement l'exécution d'Alguérande, à la tombée de la nuit.

- Il devrait savoir qu'on va intervenir ! aboya le second de l'_Arcadia_.

- Un autre piège pour la résistance et nous, glissa Clio. Bien sûr que notre action pour récupérer notre capitaine est envisagée, prévue !

- Et s'ils avaient déjà abattu Alguérande ? hasarda Toshiro en manquant, d'émotion, quelques cliquetis. Ils ne sont pas stupides au point de nous donner toutes les informations puis d'attendre que nous montrions le bout du canon de nos armes. Et sans la balise d'Algie, je ne peux pas le téléporter ici ! Je prépare un plan pour l'extraction de notre capitaine !

- Je t'y assiste. Préviens Ulforge, que nous y travaillions ensemble.

Khell regarda sa montre.

- Il est quatorze heures, il nous en reste moins de cinq ! Clio ?

- Je perçois un signal, faible. Alguérande est en vie, mais je ne capte pas assez pour te dire où il est détenu !

- Qu'importe. La place Centrale est le lieu de destination du convoi cellulaire, Toshiro va analyser toutes les voies d'accès, par terre et par air, voire par souterrains !

- Un appel de Honk Ulforge, avertit d'ailleurs ce dernier.

- Oui ? Passe-le-moi.

- Mes hommes ont retrouvés quelques débris de Lhéda et d'Analyzer… Ceux de l'Empereur et des Carsinoés ne se sont effectivement pas encombrés de poids morts. Ils ont même dû se débarrasser de l'escorte de votre jeune capitaine en premier !

- Ce que la logique commandait. Nous allons donc devoir concentrer tous nos efforts sur Algie, gronda le second de l'_Arcadia_. Surveille absolument tout, Toshiro, autant que possible. Cette exécution est un piège, mais elle peut très bien être aussi un leurre et Alguérande assassiné de façon bien moins spectaculaire !

- J'avais déjà pris ce paramètre en compte, assura le Grand Ordinateur, le ton de son synthétiseur vocal lugubre.

* * *

Le soleil se couchait, incendiant de ses lueurs la ligne d'horizon. Le couvre-feu tomberait, comme tous les soirs, quelques minutes plus tard aussi les avenues se vidaient rapidement, hormis des personnes et services autorisés.

Sur le pied de guerre, ceux de l'_Arcadia_ et les membres de la résistance de Terpa se tenaient en embuscade.

Toshiro leur avait désigné trois trajets susceptibles d'être empruntés par un convoi cellulaire, même réduit à un seul véhicule escorté de motards plus discrets.

- Je suis toujours connectés aux satellites météorologiques qui me donnent le meilleur contrôle de la galactopole mais leurs contre-mesures électroniques me traquent depuis des heures et je devrai bientôt lâcher prise sous peine d'être moi-même investi de leurs virus !

- L'heure de l'échéance approche, commenta Honk Ulforge depuis le sol. Le gouverneur est un zombie très docile, où que ce soit, votre capitaine sera exécuté dans moins de vingt minutes !

- Continue de surveiller, Toshy, pria Khell. Cela devient de plus en plus évident que cette exécution est un piège et une mystification, la vraie ayant lieu ailleurs.

- Je ne sais plus trop où chercher, avoua le Grand Ordinateur de l'_Arcadia_. Si seulement Zartiguryan avait pu dupliquer l'_Arcadia_, j'aurais autant d'autres yeux électroniques ! ragea Toshiro. Mais toute une galactopole à surveiller, ça fait un quadrillage de plusieurs dizaines milliers de cases !

- Je suis sûr que tu peux y arriver, l'encouragea Khell.

- Et moi j'ai des caméras pour voir ta moue dubitative !

Ayant prié pour avoir pris la bonne décision, le second de l'_Arcadia_ et le chef de la résistance de Terpa avaient décidé de se désintéresser de la place Centrale lieu de l'exécution pour tenter de surveiller du mieux qu'ils pouvaient les avenues où il serait sous peu interdit de circuler.

- Ulforge, vous m'entendez ?

- Oui, Professeur Oyama.

- Bakon est-il avec vous.

- Oui, comme toujours !

- Alors c'est son double qui vient d'arriver à la station d'épuration !

Khell et Honk sursautèrent.

- Quoi, Alguérande n'aurait jamais quitté les lieux, en réalité ! ?

- On le dirait bien ! Ce qui expliquerait logiquement que ce Bakon ait surgi dès l'arrivée d'Alguérande et a pu se replier avant que Khell n'atterrisse et que le vrai Bakon ne se pointe !

- Je pars pour la station d'épuration ! rugit Khell. Prépare ma téléportation, Toshiro !

Sur le seuil de la passerelle, Khell croisa Clio.

- Ramène le petit, pria-t-elle.

- Promis !

- Je fonce également, renseigna Honk depuis le sol. Si j'en crois mon guideur routier, nous atteindrons la station d'épuration en même temps, Lhuronde.

Les deux hommes et leurs commandos respectifs partis, Clio joignit les mains et devint lumineuse.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

- Il n'y a personne ? s'étonna Honk Ulforge, premier arrivé sur les lieux. Pr Oyama ?

- J'ai vu l'autre Bakon via les caméras publiques mais une fois qu'il est rentré dans la station, je n'ai plus perçu son écho. Ce Mécanoïde est indétectable. Et donc ceux de son genre qui doivent garder les lieux n'apparaissent pas sur mes scans. Soyez prudent, j'ignore dès lors à quelles forces vous avez affaire !

- On se débrouillera, Toshiro, assura Khell apparu à côté du chef de la résistance. Nous avons peu de temps. Le premier Mécanoïde que nous mettrons hors d'état de nuire sera sans doute aussitôt répertorié comme inactif et des troupes supplémentaires seront envoyées ici !

- Nous sommes douze avec vos hommes, Lhuronde. Je ne pouvais mobiliser plus de mes membres, j'ai d'autres opérations de sabotage à mener et prévues de longue date !

- Je comprends. Ça devrait suffire. Mon capitaine a peut-être l'aura de sa lignée, je doute que même votre gouverneur ait mobilisé d'importantes forces pour garder un seul prisonnier, d'autant plus que nous sommes censés être et passer à l'action dans les cinq minutes à venir, à l'autre bout de la ville !

- Activez vos boucliers d'invisibilité individuels, rappela Clio depuis l'_Arcadia_, n'ayant en retour que le son, les caméras portatives risquant d'interférer avec les sensibles systèmes de la station d'épuration.

- Abandonnée, mais une petite section doit fonctionner pour alimenter en énergie la cellule de votre capitaine, poursuivit de raisonner Honk alors qu'ils investissaient silencieusement les lieux, armes aux poings, lunettes de vue nocturne activées.

Evitant les Mécanoïdes portant l'uniforme de gardiens de nuit, car en éliminer un trop tôt aurait trahi leur présence, tous les êtres mécaniques reliés à une centrale générale programmée pour donner l'alerte à la moindre anormalité, les quatorze membres du groupe investirent les lieux.

* * *

Les oreillettes réglées sur onde minimum afin de ne pas provoquer d'interférence, ils constatèrent que les consoles informatives étaient alimentées par le générateur que les sbires de l'Empereur et des Carsinoés avaient remis en activité pour leurs petites opérations.

- Voilà la section du bâtiment qui est entièrement active, constata Khell en envoyant l'information à Toshiro.

- Je ne perçois toujours rien, insista encore ce dernier.

- Inutile, nous avons sept Mécanoïdes et Alguérande en visuel, chuchota le second de l'_Arcadia_.

- Ça ira ? s'enquit le Grand Ordinateur.

- Ca va être serré, marmonna Honk Ulforge. Mais il va falloir redevenir visible. Bakon ?

- J'ai eu accès à une partie de la programmation de mes congénères. Ils suivent leurs ordres de mission mais n'ont pas l'ordre de sonner l'alarme. Leurs créateurs comptant sur une éventuelle désactivation pour être prévenus d'un souci. On peut y aller sans risques, enfin, de ce point de vue la en tout cas. Lhuronde, on va les occuper, à vous de récupérer votre capitaine.

- Plus facile à dire… grinça Khell en levant les yeux vers le plafond de la salle de plusieurs centaines de mètres carrés, abritant l'un des systèmes de ventilation de la station.

Ledit plafond, à environ quinze mètres de hauteur, était parcouru d'une sorte de quadrillage de métal supportant les projecteurs, et à une des poutrelles, une longue corde immobilisant Alguérande et le retenant juste au-dessus d'un trio de ventilateurs à pales qui tournaient rapidement afin de maintenir l'oxygénation des lieux hermétiquement clos, des bassins de décantation vides un peu plus loin.

- Si la corde cède, il tombera droit sur les ventilos et se faire hacher menu…

- Evitez cela, jeta Honk en ripostant au pistolet-mitrailleur aux Mécanoïdes gardiens qui lui faisaient face. Dépêchez-vous ! Nous évitons volontairement de les toucher mortellement mécaniquement parlant, mais on ne pourra pas rester à se laisser canarder plus de quelques minutes !

Khell fila à toute vitesse, parcourant les escaliers pour se rapprocher du jeune homme.

- Alguérande, j'arrive ! Alguérande, tu m'entends ?

Que ce soit en raison de la hauteur où il se trouvait, ou pour une autre, Alguérande ne réagit pas.

- Moi je t'entends glapir, lança la doublure de Id Bakon, faisant disparaître son épiderme de terpois pour faire apparaître son exosquelette. Ce garçon est mon prisonnier et j'ai à le défendre jusqu'à la désactivation !

- Pas le défendre, le tuer, rectifia le second de l'_Arcadia _!

- Je voulais dire : défendre qu'on puisse s'en approcher avant que j'aie pu l'exécuter !

- L'assassiner, corrigea encore Khell en déchargeant ses revolvers sur le Mécanoïde, faisant sauter son cœur d'énergie.

La réplique de Id Bakon bascula en arrière.

- Maintenant, il faut que je trouve comment faire descendre Algie de là ! Comment je l'atteints, d'ailleurs… ?

Mobilisant ses dernières onces d'énergie, Id Bakon leva le bras et projeta sa main gauche vers la corde qui soutenait Alguérande dans sa fâcheuse position, les doigts de métal aiguisés comme des couteaux la sectionnant nette.

- Non !

Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, Khell et Honk virent Alguérande plonger vers les pales des ventilateurs qui tournaient à plein régime.

- Toshiro, maintenant que tu sais où il est, tu ne peux pas le téléporter ?

- Pas sans sa balise. Je remédierai à ce souci dès que nous serons repartis.

Telle un doux matelas, une sorte de feuille d'énergie vola à travers la salle pour récupérer le jeune homme avant qu'il n'atteigne les bouches des ventilateurs et le déposa à côté d'un des bassins vides.

- Mais, que… ? gargouilla Honk.

La silhouette de Pouchy tremblota quelques instants puis disparut.

- Cette fois, le petit a pu sauver son frère ! sourit largement Khell avant de courir vers le bassin, Honk le rejoignant.

Khell s'agenouilla près du jeune homme inerte, yeux clos, tranchant les liens au canif, ôtant l'adhésif qui lui couvrait la bouche.

- Réveille-toi, Algie ! pria-t-il en vérifiant le pouls sur sa gorge, lui soulevant une paupière.

- Lhuronde, comment va votre capitaine ? questionna le chef de la résistance de Terpa.

- Nous nous sommes fait un sang d'encre depuis ce matin et lui dort comme un bébé ! Je le ramène à notre bord, nous reviendrons vous voir ensuite.

- Je vous accueillerai personnellement, en espérant que les hommes de mains de nos ennemis n'ont pas créé des copies de nous tous !

- Oui, ce serait un cauchemar, admit Khell en songeant que c'était tout à fait de l'ordre du possible et que cela augurait des jours sombres et bien compliqués !

Il se releva, Alguérande entre les bras.

- Toshiro, tu m'entends toujours ?

- Parfaitement. Mais filez, tous. La désactivation de ce Bakon a bien sonné l'alarme au QG adverse et plusieurs divisions convergent vers vous. Khell, je peux tous vous téléporter ici, mais Ulforge doit se débrouiller par ses propres moyens.

- J'ai l'habitude, assura Honk. Nous partons tous par les souterrains ! A bientôt, Lhuronde. Et au plaisir de faire enfin la connaissance de ce beau au bois dormant !

- Notre Doc va le remettre sur pieds. Notre présence avérée, nous ne pourrons nous attarder plus de vingt-quatre heures.

- Cela suffira !

En dépit de la situation, Toshiro égrenant dans les oreillettes le décompte de l'approche des renforts ennemis, Honk esquissa un sourire.

- Au vu de votre dévouement, à tous, ce gamin est bien le fils de son père – ce qui à la base est bien facile et ne demande aucun effort ! – mais s'il n'était pas digne de lui, vous ne vous seriez pas autant démené pour le récupérer et courir ces risques, ni mis mes troupes en danger. Oui, Lhuronde, je serai fier de le rencontrer une fois les drogues dissipées.

- Nous reviendrons au plus vite, promit Khell alors que Toshiro actionnait le système de téléportation, les ramenant à bord de l'_Arcadia_.

Khell soupira d'aise en retrouvant les coursives familières du cuirassé vert, allongeant Alguérande sur le brancard autotracté amené par Surlis.

- Ca s'est plutôt bien terminé, cette fois… Notre première vraie urgence, et on n'est pas passé loin de la catastrophe absolue ! Il faudra qu'on se débrouille mieux, la prochaine fois !


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Le jeune capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ jeta un regard noir à son second qui pilotait le spacewolf.

- Et comment saura-t-on qu'on n'a pas affaire à une doublure mécanique d'Ulforge ? ! grinça-t-il. On va se faire prendre deux fois au même piège ?

- Parle pour toi ! gloussa Khell en lui faisant un clin d'œil à travers le miroir intérieur. Si c'était le cas, ce serait au tour des autres de se faire du mouron, moi j'ai donné !

Alguérande eut un petit rire, forcé malgré tout.

- Je ne sais pas, moi j'ai dormi comme un bébé !

- Tu as eu de la chance, assura sincèrement Khell. On dirait que l'Empereur et ses garces Carsinoés te redoutent vraiment, sinon leurs sbires se seraient contentés de t'enfermer dans une cellule, conscient, au lieu que leur Bakon s'assurent que tu étais complètement neutralisé.

- Ou de m'abattre illico d'un tir, et de rejeter mon corps plus tard, quelque part !

- Oui, aussi, convint celui qui l'avait élevé. Nous sommes passés par toutes les supputations, je peux te le confier.

- Désolé…

Le poing levé, deux doigts levés et joints, Khell eut par-dessus son épaule un geste amical à l'adresse du jeune homme.

- Autant Ulforge que nous avions essayé de tout préparer pour ce rendez-vous, reprit-il. Je t'avais justement montré la photo de Bakon afin que tu ne fasses pas une mauvaise rencontre ! Je n'imaginais évidemment pas qu'une réplique existait… Non, ne culpabilise pas, nous nous sommes tous laissés avoir ! Si j'avais pu songer… Tu n'aurais pas été enlevé, drogué, suspendu à une telle hauteur…

- Pouchy m'a vraiment sauvé ?

- Une sorte de matelas d'énergie est apparu, t'a soutenu et déposé en sécurité. Pouchy est apparu un fugitif instant, pour t'embrasser sur le front, puis il est parti.

Khell encoda les données pour un atterrissage de leur spacewolf à la verticale du bassin toujours vide des mammifères marins depuis leur interdiction de détention des siècles plus tôt, laissant les programmes agir, lui permettant de s'entretenir encore un peu avec son protégé de toujours.

- Nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'en parler. Comment cet ersatz de Bakon t'a-t-il eu, ainsi que Lhéda et Analyzer ?

- On ne pourra pas les remonter et les réactiver ?

- Non, il manque trop de leurs pièces… Algie, ton enlèvement ?

- Je savais que tu me poserais la question une fois que j'aurais rouvert les yeux. Si on n'était si pressés par le temps, tu m'aurais soumis à la question dès que j'ai tenu debout… J'y ai réfléchi, mais je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose…

- Encore, comme après ta nuit de tortures avec Gordan ! ne put s'empêcher de siffler Khell en frappant rageusement le manche à balai en forme de volant du spacewolf. Tu exagères !

- Mais c'est vrai, cette fois, se trahit involontairement Alguérande. J'ai accompagné ce Bakon à son véhicule, il m'a ouvert la porte arrière. Sa main m'a saisi à la nuque, j'ai eu tellement mal, puis plus rien jusqu'à ce que je me réveille au Centre Hospitalier de Surlis.

- La prise Storgen, il a appuyé sur des points précis, et ça t'a mis KO en une seconde, en effet. Tu n'y pouvais rien, pour t'en sortir, Algie. D'ailleurs, je suis là pour ça !

- Storgen ? Tu ne me l'as pas apprise celle-là !

- Forcément, il faut une force d'homme – celle de quelqu'un de déterminé, le meurtre dans le sang, sans état d'âme - pour avoir assez de pression pour provoquer l'évanouissement. Ou alors être d'une précision diabolique pour réussir du premier coup. Toi, tu es encore bien trop tendre !

- On va devoir reprendre l'entraînement, gronda Alguérande.

- Oui, sauf qu'il me semble, que tu aies déjà bien assez à faire avec le commandement de l'_Arcadia_.

- Mais je dois être plus efficace, sinon je me ferai avoir, encore et encore !

- D'accord, céda Khell alors que les roues du spacewolf touchaient le sol.

Alguérande passa la main dans sa crinière fauve pour l'ébouriffer machinalement.

- On fait quoi avec Honk Ulforge ?

- On l'assure de notre action envers l'Empereur et les Carsinoés, on a établi une fréquence de communication intraçable entre lui et nous. Et nous scellerons ainsi notre alliance pour les combats futurs.

- A moi d'être convainquant, j'imagine ?

- Non. L'épreuve par laquelle tu viens de passer t'a accrédité aux yeux des résistants de Terpa. Si nos ennemis t'ont traité ainsi, c'est que tu es dangereux, une menace ! Ulforge t'écoutera, te décrira son organisation. Tu pourras ensuite préparer les combats finaux.

- Je comprends.

* * *

Le spacewolf posé, le véhicule de Honk Ulforge s'approcha et le chef de la résistance en descendit.

- Capitaine Alguérande Waldenheim, je suis le chef de la résistance de Terpa.

- Enchanté de vous rencontrer, fit le jeune capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ en serrant la main tendue.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Pendant qu'Alguérande s'entretenait avec le chef de la résistance de Terpa, Id Bakon enregistrant tout par sécurité afin que par la suite aucun propos ne soit déformé, Khell s'était mis en communication avec Toshiro.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec le petit ? s'étonna ce dernier. Il n'a jamais eu à avoir une telle discussion !

- Il connait la situation aussi bien que nous tous. C'est lui qui porte un nom célèbre. Je suis certain qu'il se débrouillera très bien ! Après tout, il ne s'agit pas vraiment de négociations, juste de faire part des forces respectives et fixer une fréquence de communication.

Khell mit fin à l'appel et patienta dans le salon alors que l'entrevue entre son jeune capitaine et Honk Ulforge se poursuivait dans la salle de réunion voisine.

Alguérande haussa un sourcil surpris quand Khell entra sans y avoir été invité.

- Un souci ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Oui. Nous devons partir immédiatement ! Des vaisseaux insectes sont en approche de Terpa, sous plusieurs angles. Quoi qu'il arrive, nous devrons nous frayer un passage à travers leurs rangs pour pouvoir reprendre notre voyage !

Alguérande s'était aussitôt levé.

- Désolé, Monsieur Ulforge.

- Ne perdez pas un instant, pria le chef de la résistance de Terpa. S'il y avait un souci pour l'envol de votre spacewolf, les tours de défense antiaérienne sont piégées, mais je préfèrerais garder cela pour le grand final.

- Nous décollerons déjà sous bouclier d'invisibilité, assura le second de l'_Arcadia_. Les tours capteront peut-être notre écho, mais nous leur échapperont ! A un de ces jours, Ulforge !

- Avec plaisir, Lhuronde.

De la tête, Id Bakon approuva.

- Filez ! répéta-t-il.

Ouvrant la marche afin de s'assurer que la voie était sûre, Khell quitta le zoo dans le véhicule prêté par Honk et piloté par Bakon.

- Le terrain est dégagé, assura Toshiro. Mais ça urge vraiment pour notre désorbitage ! Capitaine, il va falloir se battre !

- Je n'attends que ça, gronda Alguérande. On saura enfin si les dizaines d'heures en simulation avec papa auront servi à quelque chose, c'est trop peu, mais c'est mieux que rien !

- Nous sommes là, assurèrent Khell et Toshiro.

Réfrénant son appréhension, Alguérande ne dit plus rien.

* * *

Ayant débarqué en coup de vent sur la passerelle, Alguérande et Khell avaient repris leur poste, Toshiro projeta sur le grand écran, en plusieurs fenêtres, les images des vaisseaux insectes en approche de la planète.

- Ils ont bloqué les couloirs de navigation, grinça le Grand Ordinateur. Si nous voulons les éviter, on doit plonger dans la ceinture de mines dérivantes lancées pour protéger Terpa. Non, n'y pense même pas, Algie !

- Aucun risque. Le bouclier ovoïde ne résisterait pas longtemps, et ensuite on serait réduits en miettes. Je n'ai jamais envisagé de prendre ce risque, siffla le jeune homme en manouvrant la grande barre de bois alors que les réacteurs remettaient le cuirassé vert en mouvement.

Alguérande eut une sorte de rugissement.

- Droit vers les coordonnées TBH7-JNV12, ordonna-t-il ensuite. On va se faire, avec le _Deathbird_, la flottille des cinq vaisseaux insectes qui vient de là.

- Pourquoi pas celles composées de seulement trois appareils ? sourit Khell.

- Parce que j'aime mieux cinq croix sur mon tableau de chasse que trois !

- Toujours s'en prendre au plus fort des ennemis qu'on a en face, commenta Khell. Une tactique vieille comme le monde.

- Oui, c'est ce que celle qui m'a mis au monde m'a appris…

- Elle n'était mue que par une folie sanguinaire, marmonna encore Khell entre ses dents.

- … et ce que m'a confirmé mon père, rajouta Alguérande, histoire de marquer les esprits sur notre détermination. Et puis, deux ou trois, nous aurons bien plus de vaisseaux insectes Carsinoés à affronter d'ici notre retour sur Terre ! Barre à tribord toute ! On va louvoyer avant de se mettre en position de combat ! Et inutile de demeurer invisible, ils ont convergé droit vers nous, nous ne les trompons donc plus.

- A tes ordres, capitaine, fut l'unanime réponse.

- Si nous les défaisons assez rapidement, les autres flottilles n'auront pas le temps de nous rattraper et nous pourrons filer ! Oui, Alguérande, il n'y a pas un instant à perdre ! jeta Toshiro.

- Fulker Orhon, soyez prêt à faire cracher tous nos canons !

- Je le suis.

S'avançant droit vers les vaisseaux insectes Carsinoés qui, en gabarit pur, étaient une fois et demi plus gros que l'_Arcadia _et le _Deathbird_, ces derniers n'avaient pas hésité un instant et avait fait feu de toutes ses pièces !

Alguérande avait le regard braqué sur l'écran transparent de la console près de lui.

« Je dois manœuvrer au plus juste, avec le doigté le plus subtil… Il est impératif que je positionne l'_Arcadia_ de façon à atteindre la sous-carapace de ces mille-pattes de vaisseaux insectes sur leur point faible pour qu'ils implosent de l'intérieur, le Tranchoir de Proue du _Death_ leur ouvrira le crâne ! C'est le moment où jamais de rassembler tout ce que mes parents m'ont appris, même si pour une ce fut à son corps défendant… ».

En état d'alerte maximal, l'_Arcadia_ et le _Deathbird _se mouvaient tel de beaux animaux racés entre les cinq vaisseaux Carsinoés, les canardant à tribord et à bâbord au vu de l'angle d'orientation de ses tourelles de canons.

Deux mille-pattes dérivants, Alguérande concentra toute son attention sur les trois encore en état de les combattre.

- Ils sont plus résistants que dans les rapports établis par mon père ! ragea Alguérande.

- Oui, par la force des choses, les Carsinoés ont amélioré leurs vaisseaux… grinça Khell. Ces mille-pattes sont plus redoutables que les deux autres réunis !

- Très bien, on va en enculer un, ricana Alguérande.

- Pardon ?

- On sort le Tranchoir de Proue et on le traverse depuis sa poupe ! jeta le jeune homme. La tête de ce vaisseau-là peut résister à tout, mais son cul est plus sensible ! On y va !

- Et pour les canons que sont chacune des pattes ? s'enquit Fulker depuis sa console des armes.

- On fera avec…

Le Tranchoir sorti, ayant manœuvré dans un mouchoir de poche, opérant un virage de folie, l'_Arcadia_ se retrouva derrière le vaisseau insecte et commença à le transpercer tout en le traversant de l'intérieur.

- Si on atteint la tête, on s'écrasera ! prévint Toshiro avant que des tirs venus de tribord sectionnaient littéralement le cou du vaisseau Carsinoé !

- De quoi ? s'étrangla Alguérande.

- Tu es toujours là quand il le faut, ma belle amour ! fit une voix passionnée.

- Et toujours au poste, toi, mon génial cœur ! Au fait, bonjour Alguérande.

- Eméraldas, j'ai plaisir à vous revoir, sourit alors le jeune capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Merci pour le coup de pouce !

- Heureuse de rejoindre la dream team pour la phase finale de la croisade !

- Oui, j'espère bien que nous arrivons au bout de cette guerre, soupira Alguérande.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Après avoir rempli le verre de la bouteille de vin qu'il venait de déboucher, Alguérande prit place en face de la très rousse capitaine du _Queen Eméraldas_.

- La dream team, si j'en crois les archives inspectées, avant leur crash, ce fut à l'époque cet Albator, un autre Warius Zéro et ce spectre d'Aldéran !… Là, il n'y a pas d'équipe, Eméraldas. Je fonctionne au radar, au cœur… Mais j'apprécie infiniment votre intervention.

- Vous auriez pu vous en sortir, aisément, Alguérande. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de soigner mon entrée ! Hum, un ravissement, ce vin !

- Je vais chercher ma propre bouteille au cellier climatisé !

- Alguérande a ouvert la dernière bouteille qu'il avait des vignobles d'Heiligenstadt. Il n'en a rien dit, mais il t'a fait un précieux cadeau, glissa Toshiro dans l'oreillette de la femme de sa vie. Cette bouteille représente tant pour lui, et ce n'est pas pour le nectar qu'elle contient, bien sûr !

- Je devine, et je l'apprécie à sa juste valeur, je te prie de le croire. Il va bien, le petit ?

- Non, pas bien du tout. De pire en pire… Et ce que je lui apprendrai demain sera une sorte de coup de grâce…

- Quelle info ? souffla Eméraldas.

- Ses frères et sa petite sœur ont été déportés dans des camps de travail. Leur exécution est prévue, un jour, bientôt… Nous ne serons pas là à temps ! révéla Toshiro en oubliant de se connecter à l'oreillette, envoyant le message dans les haut-parleurs du salon !

- Toshy, comment as-tu pu me dissimuler une telle nouvelle ? souffla Alguérande, d'une voix aussi blanche que ses joues, revenu silencieusement dans le salon de l'appartement du château arrière. Les miens… Comme Zartiguryan me l'a donné à voir… Je veux l'éviter à tout prix… Je ne supporterais pas que ce soit la réalité !

La voix du jeune homme s'éteignit alors que son cœur devait manquer quelques battements.

- Je ne suis pas prêt à tous les perdre, souffla-t-il encore avant de s'évanouir, laissant échapper la bouteille de red bourbon apportée, qui se brisa au sol.

* * *

Dans l'appartement qui avait été celui de son amant de chair, son mari, le père de leur fils, Eméraldas ne se détendit néanmoins pas au sortir de la douche, les cheveux attachés, en nuisette.

- Je ne vous lâcherai pas, jusqu'au combat final. Je suis venue pour ça ! assura-t-elle à Toshiro qu'elle savait toujours à l'écoute.

- Auryel ? s'enquit de fait ce dernier dont les caméras n'avaient pas perdu une courbe du corps de l'amour de sa vie qui brossait ses boucles incandescentes devant la coiffeuse.

- Notre fils est dans un Pensionnat, en sécurité. Autant qu'il puisse l'être dans ce monde envahi par ces êtres qui lobotomisent des peuples entiers… Je sais que le pire est à venir avec la nouvelle invasion qui se prépare… Je devais m'y opposer en ce jour, bien que de façon lâche, je me sois tenue en retrait toutes ces années… Si j'avais su qu'Alguérande avait tant de talents, j'aurais essayé de l'aider, moi aussi, à me mesure… Mais je ne savais quasi rien de cet enfant, Albator a été si peu disert à son sujet. Je n'ai su que les pires nouvelles… Quand j'ai cru notre ami mort… Ensuite, je suis repartie, une fois encore. Je n'ai jamais aimé les combats, je ne voulais pas de ceux-là. Je ne savais que trop qu'ils étaient si inégaux… Je savais que tu veillerais sur notre passé, à ce bord, que tu protègerais ceux qui s'y trouvent. Mais, Toshiro, est-ce qu'Alguérande peut y arriver… l'Empereur et les Carsinoés, c'est bien trop pour un enfant de son âge ? Il a des élans de génie, c'est indéniable, mais les contrecoups sont trop rudes pour lui.

- Je ne sais pas… L'âme de son père est en lui, mais il est beaucoup trop sensible ! Il est trop humain, contrairement aux guerriers du surnaturel qui l'ont précédé… Il a trop de cœur, il est trop tendre.

- Il doit pourtant devenir aussi impitoyable que ses adversaires, sinon ça se terminera très mal pour lui. Il devra forcer sa nature. Oui, il faut faire, ce qui est nécessaire, parfois, souffla la rousse balafrée, ses prunelles bleu marine étincelantes. J'espère pouvoir l'y aider.

Eméraldas s'était ensuite rendue à la salle du Grand Ordinateur, posant un verre de vin millésimé sur l'une des consoles pour trinquer au seul amour de sa vie, venue au contact le plus proche qui lui était possible.

- Je ne vous quitte plus, aucun de vous. Je dois être de ces combats. Tu m'acceptes, mon cœur ?

- Je ne veux pas te perdre… gémit le Grand Ordinateur dans un concert de cliquetis de protestations. Alguérande a enregistré toutes les visions que lui a données Zartiguryan. Aucun de nous n'en réchappait…

- Si c'est le cas, nous partirons ensemble, assura Eméraldas en caressant tendrement les parois de métal du Grand Ofdinateur.7

- Tu dois veiller sur Auryel…

- Il vient tout juste d'intégrer le Pensionnat, comme tu me l'as dit. Notre petit est un grand garçon… Je devais aussi l'éloigner de notre avenir de guerre et de mort… Tu comprends, Toshy ?

- Bien sûr… Mais j'aurais aimé retrouver les mots que j'ai eus quand Albator m'a appris la même nouvelle pour ses petits qu'il scolarisait, loin de lui… Il en a eu le cœur déchiré… Il l'a toujours eu dépit des années !

- Albator était adulte, il pouvait le supporter… Alguérande est juste cassé par la vie, soupira Eméraldas. Il suit les traces de son père, mais il n'en peut déjà plus… Il est si jeune et déjà tant d'épreuves, encore et encore…

Eméraldas caressa tendrement la colonne de métal abritant l'amour de sa vie.

- Je l'escorte, je te le répète, ça te rassure ?

- Un peu…

Mais, toujours sourire aux lèvres, Eméraldas trinqua avec le Grand Ordinateur qui eut tous ses cliquetis de plaisir.

* * *

En short et t-shirt, Alguérande finit un thé bleu que Toshiro venait de lui faire découvrir et donc il avait aussitôt raffolé.

- Veille sur la baraque, Toshy, moi j'ai à dormir ! jeta-t-il en avalant un cachet avec un verre d'eau.

- Et s'il y a une alerte nocturne ? Je ne pourrai pas te réveiller.

- Tu superviseras… De toute façon, après avoir fini la journée au Centre Hospitalier, je ne suis plus bon à rien… si jamais je l'ai été un jour !

Epuisé, les sens éreintés, et sous l'effet du somnifère pris, Alguérande s'endormit rapidement mais il ne fut pas seul dans ses rêves.

- … Torien, trouble-fête ! Fiche-moi la paix !

- Tu te poses les mauvaises questions, il me fallait te recadrer. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de partir dans tous les sens ! Cette Eméraldas a raison : tu es bien trop gentil !

- Je refuse de devenir inhumain, pour gagner ! Est-ce ainsi que mon papa a tout gagné ? Si c'est le cas, moi je ne peux pas…

- Si tu ne changes pas, tu vas y laisser ta peau. Tu es dans un combat mortel, Alguérande, pas dans une garden party ! gronda le Cœur du Sanctuaire de Terra IV.

- C'est quoi une garden party ?

- Bon, passons. Je te rappelle que tu n'es pas seul impliqué dans cette affaire. Bien d'autres vies sont en jeu, une multitude, dont certaines sont les plus proches de toi. Et toi seul peut les protéger ! Tu t'y es engagé, je te le rappelle !

- J'ai présumé de mes forces, j'ai été bien trop orgueilleux, protesta encore Alguérande. Je rends les armes !

- Hors de question ! aboya Torien. Tu as accompli des miracles déjà, tes alliés te seront fidèles, tu ne peux les décevoir, les abandonner. Ils comptent sur toi. Quoi que tu en penses, tu es très important, Alguérande ! Et tu peux battre les Carsinoés sur leur propre terrain, ne l'oublie pas. Tu devras te surpasser pour l'emporter sur leur Seigneur, Balkendorf. Une dernière chose.

- Quoi donc ? grommela le jeune homme.

- Le danger est déjà au Sanctuaire… Et bien que j'en sois le Cœur, l'incarnation de l'Arbre de Vie, je ne peux rien.

- Montre-moi ! glapit Alguérande.

Dans son rêve, le jeune homme eut un frémissement, puis un terrible sursaut !

- Pourquoi un Thanatos est-il auprès du bassin de mon père ? !

- Il attend l'âme qui lui revient depuis toujours. Il sait que le moment est tout proche.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

- Et ce matin, tu te sens mieux, Algie ? interrogea Khell alors que le jeune homme était venu prendre le petit déjeuner dans son appartement.

- Très bien !

- Et moi, je n'en crois rien, rétorqua doucement le second de l'_Arcadia_, la mine soucieuse. Tu es aussi blanc qu'un fantôme et ton regard te trahit.

- Il n'y a rien à trahir ! jeta rageusement le jeune homme en s'empiffrant d'œufs frits et de toasts, avant de se jeter sur le pot de miel liquide et d'en arroser ses tranches de fromage à pâte molle, de les parsemer d'éclats de noix et d'un peu de confiture de figues avant de se saisir de couteau et de fourchette propres pour déguster.

- Ouais, à d'autres. Comme l'autre jour quand tu as révélé que tu te souvenais bien d'une certaine nuit…

- Il n'y a pas eu de nuit ! Arrête donc de me harceler ! Tu ne crois pas que tout le monde n'arrête pas de m'en demander beaucoup trop ! ?

- La semaine de repos complet que t'a prescrit Surlis ne t'a donc pas aidé ? poursuivit Khell avec appréhensions.

Les doigts légèrement tremblants, Alguérande porta le bol de lait chaud à ses lèvres.

- Une semaine ? La semaine s'est déjà écoulée ? Je ne l'ai pas vue passer !

- Ça ne m'étonne pas. Toshiro a dit que tu en avais bien profité : dormir, piscine et autres sports, et des heures et des heures dans la salle des jeux vidéo !

- J'adore la piscine : on s'y sent léger, libre, porté. Mais je crois que ce que je préfère, c'est le sauna, la douche glacée et la séance de massage qui suit !

- Tu m'étonnes, sourit Khell en lui passant la corbeille de fruits où il choisit une grappe de raisins noirs. C'est bien, tu prends goûts aux plaisirs et petits luxes de la vie. Ces installations ont été pensées rien que pour toi !

- Par mon papa… Il savait que je n'avais rien connu de doux avant lui…

- Désolé, je n'avais pas les moyens de t'apporter beaucoup de confort. Ce qu'ils payaient sur les chantiers nous permettait tout juste de vivre.

- Oh, mais je ne me plaignais pas de toutes ces années où tu as pris soin de moi ! jeta rapidement le jeune homme, attristé d'avoir fait de la peine à celui qui l'avait élevé. Mes premières années de bonheur grâce à toi ! Pour ce qui était de la glace, avec celle qui m'avait mis au monde, quand ce n'était pas l'hiver, elle m'enfermait dans les grands frigos… Tant de fois tu n'étais pas là pour me protéger d'elle… Elle m'a fait tant de choses… Je ne pourrai jamais en parler, à personne…

- Tout comme une certaine nuit n'a pas existé ? glissa Khell alors que la Mécanoïde chargée du service du repas avait déposé une coupelle avec plusieurs médicaments à côté de l'assiette d'Alguérande qui tel un robot les avait aussitôt avalé avec le verre d'eau servi.

- Oui, asséna Alguérande en picorant le dernier grain de raisin de sa grappe.

Il reposa la serviette sur la table et se leva.

- Où vas-tu ? interrogea Khell en tranchant dans son jambon grillé, piquant à la suite une tomate cerise cuite au bout de sa fourchette dont le jus arrosa la viande.

- Sur la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_. C'est là qu'est ma place, non ?

- Je te rejoins… dans quelques minutes.

Dans l'ascenseur, Alguérande vomit tout son repas, ce qui le laissa vacillant sur ses jambes, sans aucune force, la vision trouble.

* * *

Son petit déjeuner terminé, Khell s'était rendu au Centre Hospitalier, comme tous les matins, au rapport au Mécanoïde, tout comme ce dernier l'était, dans les limites du secret médical.

- Surlis, il était au bord des larmes ! A plus d'une reprise, j'ai cru voir le moment où il allait s'effondrer !

- Il est surtout au bord de la dépression, commenta le Doc de l'_Arcadia_. Il a enduré trop de choses, en bien trop peu de temps ! Il prend son traitement ?

- Oui, il est très docile de ce point de vue. Il n'est plus en état de réfléchir ou de se rebeller… Quant aux médications, à mêler tes antidépresseurs et ses somnifères, je crains que le mélange ne soit explosif. Ce qui, je suppose, explique aussi ses chutes de tension à répétition. Surlis, il lui faut une aide bien plus importante que tes prescriptions !

- Je sais… Mais notre jeune capitaine doit encore tenir quelques semaines, avoua Surlis. Je fais effectivement ce que je peux, à la mesure de mes moyens, à ce bord. Une fois qu'il aura réussi dans sa folle entreprise, je le confierai à d'autres spécialistes qui le prendront en charge… S'il tient jusque-là… Tu peux nous le ménager un peu, Khell ?

- Je crains que non…

Le visage du Mécanoïde refléta une profonde angoisse, de la détresse même !

- Que veux-tu dire ? Qu'est-ce qui attend le petit, sous peu ? !

- Oui, il ne va pas apprécier ce que je vais lui apprendre… admit le Pirate aux cheveux blancs, tête basse, larmes aux cils.

- Quoi donc ? Est-ce impératif ? insista le Doc de l'_Arcadia_.

- Nous devons rencontrer les résistants de Jurgon et leur cheffe : Velgana Saffrond !

- Pourvu que ça ne se passe pas comme la dernière fois…

- A qui le dis-tu !… Nous prendrons toutes les précautions, comme à Terpa, mais on a vu ce que cela a donné… Et Alguérande va très mal le prendre, on le serait à moins, comme je le comprends, mon pauvre petit garçon…

- Tu es sûr qu'il ne te faut pas un traitement, à toi aussi ? remarqua, sérieusement, Surlis. Tous à ce bord êtes soumis à rudes épreuves. Notre jeune capitaine a beau être précieux, il a besoin de vous tous derrière lui, et je dois me préoccuper de votre santé à vous aussi. Comment tu te sens, Khell ?

- Tu vas me psychanalyser ? ironisa ce dernier.

- J'ai les programmes qu'il faut, même si une autre Mécanoïde porte le titre de cette branche de la Médecine. Khell, même sans être une machine, je sais que à te tracasser pour Alguérande tu y épuises tes propres forces. Toi non plus, tu ne peux pas tenir bon éternellement, tu n'es pas mécanique, justement ! Je peux t'aider, si tu veux ?

- Je déteste les pilules, quelles qu'elles soient, leurs formes ou couleurs. Je ne crois qu'en moi. C'est ainsi que j'ai pu seconder Léllanya, Albator ensuite, et maintenant leur fils !

Assez révolté, Khell quitta le bureau, sous le regard désolé du Doc Mécanoïde.

« Si vous tous, vous craquez, les uns après les autres, comment allons-nous bien pouvoir nous en sortir… ? », soupira Surlis.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

Tremblant de tous ses membres, le jeune capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ fixa longuement la petite planète rouge que les caméras extérieures relayaient sur l'écran central de sa passerelle.

- Jurgon… Khell, as-tu idée de ce que tu m'infliges ? !

- Pardonne-moi, capitaine…

- C'est trop dur, bien trop dur, je n'y arriverai jamais ! Une autre rencontre avec une poche de résistants, après ce qui s'est passé l'autre fois ? ! Je veux croire que nous verrons les vrais membres… mais j'ai tellement peur ! Pardonne-moi, Khell…

- De quoi ?

- D'être aussi faible et lâche… D'être si loin de l'image de mon père…

* * *

Toshiro glapit de tous ses cliquetis électroniques.

- Khell, je peux savoir pourquoi notre cap s'est modifié aussi soudainement ? Tout à valdingué à bord ! Nous ne devions pourtant progresser qu'en ligne droite pour nous caler en orbite de Jurgon avec le _Deathbird_ et le _Queen_ et attendre tranquillement, enfin façon de parler ! Pourquoi ce cap en manuel ?

- Alguérande a eu un malaise, il s'est effondré sur la grande barre et s'est blessé à la tête en la faisant involontairement tournoyer, d'où la modification. Je suis presque au Centre Hospitalier.

- Algie ?

- Il est moite, glacé, complètement inconscient… gémit Khell avec un regard pour le jeune homme d'une affolante pâleur, inerte entre ses bras alors que l'ascenseur s'arrêtait au niveau du Centre Hospitalier.

Surlis se précipita au-devant du second de l'_Arcadia_ et le soulagea de son précieux fardeau.

Le regard de Khell se fit néanmoins dur.

- Nous avons un rendez-vous à ne pas manquer, Doc. Remets-le sur pieds, et rapidement !

- Je m'en occupe. Mais tu ne pourras pas lui en demander plus encore bien longtemps…

- Je sais…

Surlis allongea son patient, lui retirant ses vêtements, posant des perfusions, lui faisant une injection directement dans la carotide… mais le puissant stimulant demeura sans effet.

- Algie, petit garçon, tu es épuisé à ce point…

* * *

Flottant entre des mondes, ignorant lesquels, Alguérande se révolta à nouveau, faiblement.

- Plus de voyages, plus de visions… Je ne peux plus… Je n'en peux plus ! La paix, je demande juste quelques mois ou années de repos… C'est trop demander ?

- Oui !

Le jeune homme frémit de tout son être à la vue monstrueuse du Seigneur des Carsinoés dressé devant lui, et même s'il s'agissait d'un délire, c'était trop réel et trop dangereux !

- C'est donc toi, le Saigneur…

- Et c'est toi, le fantoche sensé m'affronter ? Tu es horrible, physiquement parlant, petit, infinitésimal, et faible comme tous les Mortels des univers vivants !

Entre sommeil et conscience, Alguérande réagit sous le sarcasme.

- Je suis tout cela. Mais tu es mon ennemi. Je t'affronterai, un jour, si les Dieux et le Sanctuaire me prêtent vie… Mes frères et ma sœur… Ils vivent le martyre !

- Et toi non, sans doute ?

- J'ai l'habitude, pas eux… Ils sont nés dans la douceur, l'amour de notre père, la protection de son nom et de l'héritage de cette hérédité… Ils ne tiendront pas longtemps ! Et surtout pas Pouchy !

Balkendorf éclata de rire.

- Même endormi, sous sédatif, tu réussis à me défier ! Pouchy, insignifiant, inoffensif ? Il est aussi puissant que toi, bien plus même ! Et je ne peux permettre qu'il atteigne l'apogée de ses pouvoirs ! Heureusement, tous mes lobotomisés, Carsinoés y compris, enverront ad patres, les enfants de mon ennemi, et bien qu'il soit lui-même entre vie et mort – plutôt mort, même - le Thanatos est un bien funeste et évident symbole pour ton père. Quant aux plus jeunes, ils ne vont plus tarder à périr sous le travail et les privations.

- Je reviendrai, à temps, quoi qu'on en dise ! se défendit Alguérande qui se sentait sur le point de tourner de l'œil dans son propre rêve.

- Je suis curieux de voir ça, ricana Balkendorf !

- Oui, laisse-moi du temps, ça me permettra de me reprendre, ricana Alguérande.

- Non, jamais. Je viens de te sonder au plus profond, se réjouit le Seigneur des Carsinoés. Tu es désespérément faible, Humain, Mortel, bien trop jeune ! Je gagne sur tous les plans alors que la noirceur des miennes m'a ramené à la vie !

- Tu dois avoir raison, reconnut-il.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Grande, fine, et même assez magnifiquement roulée pour ses quarante ans dans une combinaison de soleil, l'écharpe azur nouée soulignant sa taille svelte, Velgana Saffrond posa le pied sur l'_Arcadia_.

- Merci pour votre « permission de monter à bord », Monsieur Lhuronde… mais c'est votre capitaine que je dois rencontrer. J'ai pris le risque de venir à vous afin de vous éviter les « désagréments » de l'autre escale. J'ai confiance en mon lieutenant, mais il n'est pas mécanique et donc je ne peux vous assurer de sa loyauté autrement que par ma parole… Je pensais que ça aurait suffi pour que vous ne vous défiiez pas de moi… Scannez-moi si vous pensez que je ne suis pas celle que je prétends être !

- Je procéderai à toutes les vérifications, excusez-m'en.

- Je comprends. Vous êtes bien le second de l'_Arcadia _? Et votre capitaine avec qui j'ai rendez-vous où se terre-t-il ? Comprenez que je sois à mon tour méfiante !

Velgana toucha par réflexe, le boîtier de sa téléportation.

- Je peux repartir, à tout instant, votre rayon tracteur ne me retiendra pas… Etes-vous bien l'_Arcadia_, son capitaine, ses hommes, ou des répliques comme celle qui a trompé ce jeune homme sur Terpa ? !

- Je suis Khell Lhuronde.

- Ça ne me suffit pas, désolée… Des milliers de membres de mon organisation ont leur vie en jeu, je ne peux les mettre dans la balance… Je dois être face à votre capitaine ! Je suis Velgana Saffrond !

- Et moi Alguérande Waldenheim, ça vous va ?

Bien qu'il voie tout trouble, Alguérande s'avança, main tendue.

- Je suis le capitaine de l'_Arcadia _!

- Oui. Pas mal… Mais, vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ? !

- Au mieux, mentit le jeune homme. Comment allons-nous nous entendre, Madame Saffrond ?

- Je dois m'adresser à mes troupes, d'ici une semaine, elles n'en peuvent plus, ne croient plus à grand-chose. Voulez-vous bien vous tenir à mes côtés, jeune homme ? Nos caméras ne fonctionnent plus, mais si j'assure que vous êtes là, ces gens fidèles et courageux me croiront !

- A votre service, Madame. Qu'allez-vous leur dire ?

- Que tant que la vie est là, l'espoir aussi ! Et tant qu'un symbole de liberté sillonne la mer d'étoiles, nous ne pouvons baisser les bras. Si vous saviez à quel point vous êtes important, capitaine Alguérande Waldenheim. Si vous imaginiez ce que vous représentez pour les peuples libres de leurs pensées !

- Non… Je ne sais pas trop…

- Vous êtes merveilleux, assura Velgana en déposant un baiser rapide et amical sur sa joue balafrée. Permettez-moi de vous inviter à séjourner quelques jours dans ma demeure.

Alguérande jeta un coup d'œil à Khell qui inclina positivement la tête.

- Vas-y, te changer les idées en changeant d'air te fera le plus grand bien !

* * *

Au jour et à l'heure prévus, le jeune capitaine de l'_Arcadia _à ses côtés, Velgana s'était alors lancée dans une de ces exhortations dont elle avait le secret

- Je suis en communication ouverte avec nos troupes ?

- Oui, fit Lorys, sa seconde.

- En ce cas, je me lance ! Le décompte ! ?

- La voix des libertés parle ! Fréquence ouverte ! Sur toutes les communications de la planète !

Velgana passa la langue sur ses lèvres, et parla d'une voix lente, posée, mais passionnée aussi :

- Une parcelle libre demeure, j'en suis l'incarnation. Je le représente et je vous confirme que nous demeurons là, à nous battre, pour la liberté !

- Oui, pour la liberté ! hurlèrent des dizaines d'auditeurs !

De longues minutes encore, sur ce thème, Velgana poursuivit, enflammée, sincère, galvanisante.

Durant toute la harangue, Alguérande n'avait pas quitté Velgana des yeux.

* * *

La cheffe de la résistance de Jurgon était revenue dans son salon privé, le jeune capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ sur ses talons.

- Une tasse de thé bleu ?

- Avec plaisir, j'en raffole.

- Il m'avait bien semblé remarquer. Vous sonnez à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit pour avoir votre dose !

Le jeune homme rougit légèrement.

- Je me demandais… L'Empereur, les Carsinoés et les lobotomisés n'ignorent rien de votre double vie. Aussi, pourquoi ne vous ont-il pas tout mis séquestre, gelé vos avoirs… comme pour les miens ?

- Avant d'être la leader de ceux qui leur résistent, je suis la descendante de la dernière des Reines avant la république. Ils ne peuvent pas me toucher. En plus, je prie la Sorcière d'Orishmir, si on s'en prenait à moi, on déchaînerait sa colère.

- Je l'imagine mal furieuse, remarqua Alguérande rêveur, devant le thé servi par un majordome qui s'était aussitôt retiré.

Il reporta son regard sur Velgana que la combinaison argentée moulait plus qu'à son avantage.

- Vous avez un ami ? jeta-t-il alors à brûle-pourpoint.

- Quelques-uns, c'est un luxe qu'on a du mal à se permettre quand les traîtrises rôdent malgré tout autour de vous.

- Je voulais dire : un petit ami, compléta Alguérande en passant la langue sur ses lèvres sèches.

- Ça va, ça vient. Je ne peux pas me permettre de m'attacher…

- Je comprends. Alors, si un visiteur se présentait, que vous lui plaisiez, il pourrait…

- Un visiteur qui aurait la moitié de mon âge, par exemple ? fit-elle doucement.

Les joues du jeune homme virèrent au teint pivoine, mais l'espace d'un instant seulement.

- Et vous me plaisez, Velgana.

- Capitaine Alguérande Waldenheim, ne devriez-vous pas plutôt vous intéresser aux filles de votre génération ?

Alguérande fit la grimace.

- On ne peut pas dire qu'elles pullulent dans mon entourage ! Et je vous ai vue à l'œuvre. C'est la femme qui me plaît, et vous savez que vous êtres très belle !

- Flatteur, rit-elle. Et qu'est-ce qui vous séduit au point d'oser me faire cette proposition pour le moins… inattendue ?

- Alors que nous sommes sous la coupe des pires dictateurs qui existent, vous conservez votre droiture, votre honneur, vos codes de conduite. Et il n'y a pas plus tard qu'une heure, vous avez exhorté vos troupes avec panache, vous les avez galvanisées !

- J'ai sorti quelques banalités surtout. Elles marchent, heureusement pour leur moral. En période d'occupation, criez « liberté » et l'espoir renaît toujours chez quelques-uns !

Alguérande esquissa un sourire.

- Et au milieu de ces combats, noirceurs, pertes de soldats, vous demeurez si vivante ! Oh oui, vivante ! Et moi j'ai encore tout à apprendre ! Le moment n'est pas encore venu pour une partenaire de mon âge.

Velgana se leva et fit quelques pas dans le salon.

- Je vous ai dit que je priais la Sorcière Tershwine. Je n'ignore donc pas qu'elle a récemment connu un bonheur parfait ! Chez certaines créatures ça entraîne la perte de leur âme. Elle, ça l'a rendue plus miséricordieuse encore. Je ne pourrai jamais être à la hauteur, vous seriez déçu !

- Vous êtes humaine, Velgana, comme moi. Je suis de ce monde, c'est du bonheur humain dont j'ai besoin, oh oui, grand besoin.

Il quitta son fauteuil, venant vers elle.

- A moins bien sûr que je ne sois pas à votre goût…

- Pour cela, il faudra vraiment être très difficile ! Vous avez un charme peu courant, vous le savez désormais parfaitement. Et bien sûr en tant que femme je ne peux qu'y être sensible ! Mais je n'aurais jamais osé avoir le moindre geste équivoque !

Alguérande accentua un sourire, effectivement ravageur.

- C'est moi qui le demande, je te le rappelle.

Il effleura les lèvres de Velgana avant de les ouvrir pour un baiser.

Cette dernière le savoura jusqu'au dernier jeu de langues puis leva les yeux sur le jeune homme qui la dépassait d'une bonne demi tête.

- Comment refuser un moment de bonheur en ces circonstances, céda-t-elle alors.

Les baisers du jeune homme se firent plus insistants, plus pénétrants, à tous points de vue et Velgana s'ouvrit à lui, entièrement, avant de lui monter dessus alors qu'il roucoulait sous les vagues de plaisirs distillées, et renvoyées au gré de sa jeune et fougueuse expérience !

La joue reposant confortablement entre les petits seins de son amante, après l'avoir honorée, et avec un indéniable panache, Alguérande ferma les yeux et s'endormit paisiblement.

Velgana souleva les paupières, caressa la crinière fauve blottie contre elle, l'embrassa passionnément.

- Merci, très jeune homme. Tu m'as tout donné, et je l'ai apprécié. Je t'aime, à ma façon, et je ne te retiendrai pas. De quel droit le ferais-je d'ailleurs ? Ta liberté, ce mot que je revendique à chaque prône, tu l'incarnes, oui, toi, Alguérande Waldenheim ! Adieu, et merci.

* * *

A la sortie de la douche, après avoir pris l'appel du second de l'_Arcadia_, Alguérande s'était tourné vers Velgana, encore ronronnante dans le lit.

- Je dois y aller. Je souhaite que la protection de ta Sorcière soit sur toi et qu'elle te veille sur toi jusqu'à ce que l'Empereur et les Carsinoés repartent la queue entre les jambes !

- Une frappe synchronisée à l'échelle de plusieurs univers, tu t'es lancé dans une sacrée entreprise, Alguérande. Je sais que tu réussiras, j'y crois !

- Nous en reparlerons par après, d'accord ? sourit-il en finissant de se rhabiller. Et peut-être que là je n'arriverai plus les mains vides alors que je suis somptueusement reçu !

- Tu peux déjà me faire un cadeau…

- Vraiment ?

- Promets-moi que tu mettras moins de trois mois à renvoyer ces Carsinoés chez elles et à rendre la liberté de conscience à ceux qu'elles ont sous leur coupe.

- Je répète que c'est bien mon intention !

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi, précisément, trois mois ?

- Parce qu'ainsi je pourrai encore assister à ton triomphe, avoua Velgana. Tu disais que je respirais la vie… C'est plutôt tout le contraire, Alguérande. Mais je profiterai de cette vie jusqu'au bout, tu peux y compter. J'attendrai patiemment ton cadeau. Maintenant, va !

Le cœur serré, Alguérande voulut lui donner un dernier baiser mais elle détourna la tête.

Sur le seuil de la chambre, il se retourna.

- Je te promets de revenir, dès que possible !


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Alguérande rouvrit les yeux.

- Le Centre Hospitalier… L'_Arcadia_… Je ne me souviens pas… Est-ce que je me suis, encore, évanoui ? Khell, oui, c'est toi qui me veille ! Que… ?

- La téléportation t'a affecté… Nous avons dû partir en urgence, les vaisseaux insectes nous collent au cul. Grâce à Eméraldas et son _Queen, le Deathbird_ en appui,nous nous en sommes sortis et nous filons droit vers la Terre. Comment tu te sens, Algie ?

- Pourquoi on me pose toujours la même question… Je vomis ma vie ! Je veux dormir, pour toujours !

- Je ne peux t'apporter qu'un apaisement immédiat et temporaire, murmura Surlis.

- C'est déjà ça…

La mine décomposée, Khell se redressa.

- Non, pas encore, il le faut ? Alguérande ?

- Ce sédatif va le faire dormir, quelques heures, une fois de plus. Mais ça ne l'aidera pas !

Alguérande rugit, son corps se tendant comme un arc.

- Le Thanatos, il va prendre l'âme de mon papa ! Je dois… je ne sais pas comment faire…

Et sous la seconde dose de tranquillisant envoyée dans sa perfusion le jeune homme replongea dans un sommeil du plus profond possible.

Surlis se tourna vers Khell.

- Et maintenant, tu proposes quoi ?

- Comme notre capitaine l'a ordonné : droit vers la Terre ! Balkendorf, les Carsinoés, Warius… Algie va encore souffrir au possible ! Que croyais-tu donc, Surlis ? Qu'il serait épargné ? C'est mon vœu le plus cher, mais depuis qu'il m'a rapporté ce Thanatos en embuscade auprès du bassin où son père repose, immergé, je suis tellement inquiet – mais lui est affolé… Je ne peux l'aider, l'apaiser, juste être là, comme la capitaine du _Queen_, Toshy, nous tous… Mais dans ces combats et tourments si personnels, nous sommes impuissants, même à l'assurer de notre présence à ses côtés ! Surlis…

- Alguérande s'efface lentement de notre monde… Il doit se battre à un tel niveau, et il n'en a pas les pouvoirs en dépit de la formation reçue… Il s'éteint, Khell, nous ne pouvons pas le retenir… Ce qui lui reste, il va le donner pour son père, je le sens, je le pressens…

- Il va falloir que je trouve à le garder parmi nous ! gronda le second de l'_Arcadia_… Je ne peux pas perdre l'enfant que j'ai élevé, je l'aime tant ! J'ai voulu l'amener à un âge adulte, le sauver de sa folle de mère, pas pour le perdre…

Du bout des doigts, avec une profonde tendresse, Khell caressa le font d'Alguérande qui dormait à poings fermés, assommé par les somnifères avalés peu avant durant son dîner, refusant toute visite du soir – ce qui n'avait évidemment pas arrêté le second de son cuirassé vert !

- Oh non…

Khell souleva le corps sans vie de Mia-Kun qui jusqu'au bout était demeurée blottie contre son jeune maître.

Il enveloppa le petit corps encore chaud dans la veste de son sweet-shirt.

- Ton papa et moi te rendrons hommage, belle boule de poils…

Sur son perchoir, Tori-San pleura jusqu'à plus de larmes, alors que Mi-Kun miaulait avec détresse, tête basse.

Khell emporta précieusement Mia-Kun, la déposa dans un coffret.

- Adieu, petite fifille. Tu laisses ton papa bien triste, bien seul, comme s'il avait besoin de ça…

* * *

Toujours en plein sommeil, Alguérande se tint à l'autre bout du bassin où son père était immergé.

- Thanatos, je ne le permettrai jamais !

- Oui, de belles paroles, jeune Humain. Je sais qui est celui qui repose ici, mais je l'ai connu bien avant que tu ne viennes au monde. Il m'est promis, c'est la plus belle âme dont j'aurai à me nourrir, je l'attends et je ne bougerai pas d'ici !

- Mais, moi non plus ! Je ne te laisserai pas…

- Tu crois être de taille ?

- Non, mais je m'interposerai ! Mon papa n'a pas à partir dans tes ailes !

Le Thanatos fronça le dessin de ses sourcils.

- Tu as vu cela ? Alors que je n'ai encore rien fait ? Tu sembles plus puissant que ton énergie qui s'essouffle ne le donne à penser… s'étonna le Thanatos. Tu vas m'affronter, maintenant ?

- Non… Je ne peux… Pas tout seul… J'ai pire devant moi !

De fait, apparaissant, Balkendorf rugit !

- Enfin à ma portée, même si je pouvais te voir depuis longtemps ! Tu es vraiment une nullité Humaine et surnaturelle, Alguérande Waldenheim !

Et d'une frappe, le Seigneur des Carsinoés balaya le jeune homme à la crinière fauve.


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

Portant un long manteau à capuchon, l'Empereur Zéro s'était rendu à Genius Valley et y avait été accueilli par Meyrhan Hol l'Informaticien en chef.

- Soyez le bienvenu. Grâce aux dons que vous avez faits, nos installations sont plus optimums que jamais. Nous vous en sommes reconnaissants.

- Vous mentez bien, mais je sais que vous n'en pensez pas un mot ! rit Warius. C'est bien parce que j'ai besoin des ressources de Genius Valley que je vous laisse chipoter dans votre coin. Il y a bien des postes de travail vides, remarqua-t-il en 'approchant de la baie vitrée lui donnant vue sur la principale salle de recherches.

- Les bus n'ont pas encore amené les employés qui séjournent dans vos camps, grinça Meyrhan. Je ne dispose donc pas de mon chargé de recherches, le jeune Alhannis Waldenheim.

- Vous feriez bien de ne pas trop vous habituer à lui, grinça Gordan qui était de tous les déplacements de l'Empereur avec une escouade de soldats. Il est prévu qu'il ne voit pas les fêtes de fin d'année, tout comme ses cadets !

- Vous êtes des monstres, souffla Meyrhan.

- Continuez ainsi et vous partagerez leur sort, M. Hol ! menaça Warius Zéro en rejetant en arrière un pan de son manteau pour poursuivre sa visite.

Sa limousine l'emmenait quand elle croisa l'un des bus aux vitres grillagées amenant sur les lieux les employés séquestrés le reste du temps en camp d'isolement.

* * *

De retour au château des Waldenheim, Warius aurait voulu se détendre mais Malahèdre ne lui laissait jamais aucun répit, usant chaque fois plus son corps d'humain.

- Ah non, pas toi en plus… soupira-t-il alors que Dambale venait d'apparaître ! Et il ne manquait plus que l'autre comique pour couronner le tableau !

- A ton tour, trêves d'impertinence, Humain, gronda le Seigneur des Carsinoés. Tu as de la chance que l'on ait besoin de toi, de ta mémoire. Tous les essais pour te dupliquer ont échoué jusque-là, mais on finira par réussir, assura la leader des Carsinoés. Et à ce moment, mon Seigneur éteindra ta dernière étincelle de conscience ! Seigneur, des soucis ?

- Comment avez-vous pu laisser ces deux enfants acquérir tant de puissance ? ! éructa Balkendorf. Il est trop tard pour les arrêter… quoique… Avant que je ne reparte me mesurer, vraiment, à eux, il va vous falloir prendre des dispositions !

- Nous sommes à vos ordres, firent Dambale et Malahèdre en s'inclinant devant leur Seigneur.

- Que dois-je faire ? questionna la coquille vide qu'était Warius Zéro.

- Programmez l'exécution des enfants du défunt capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ et faites en sorte que le jeunot qui le remplace l'apprenne ! jeta Balkendorf avant de disparaître.

- Avec plaisir, se réjouirent les deux Carsinoés.

- Ce sont des enfants ! se révoltèrent les sursauts de conscience de Warius. Le petit Pouchy est totalement innocent !

- Ils sont tous coupables d'être les rejetons de leur père ! aboya Dambale. Ils deviendront un jour adultes, le dénommé Alhannis l'est déjà, et il est hors de question qu'ils puissent devenir à leur tour une menace ! Nous n'avons effectivement déjà que trop toléré qu'Alguérande et Pouchy montent en puissance !

- Le rapport de la taupe dans les rangs de cette Velgana Saffrond a rapporté que le jeune homme tenait à peine debout. Cet Alguérande n'a jamais été et ne sera jamais une menace.

- Il faut néanmoins ne plus prendre le moindre risque. Nous devons les étouffer dans l'œuf, bien que des deux poussins l'un soit déjà devenu un sacré coq – heureusement, quelques semaines d'amour de son père ne peuvent avoir raison des années de sévices et d'humiliations de sa mère, il est en complète rupture et ce depuis son plus jeune âge !

Dambale et Malahèdre ricanèrent, se réjouissant, esquissant même un petit vol de danse, le faible sursaut de l'esprit de Warius s'étant à nouveau éteint.

* * *

Au matin, celle qui avait été convoquée par l'Empereur mis en place par les Carsinoés, se présenta à son bureau.

- Je peux enfin passer à l'action ?

- Oui. Ton groupe est fin prêt à ce que je me suis laissé dire.

- Il l'est depuis bien longtemps ! J'aurais pu partir il y a des semaines ! Cette fois, c'est bon ?

De la tête, Warius approuva, tirant machinalement sur ses gants blancs.

- Pars, Fangarone, investis l'_Arcadia_ et exécutes-en le jeune capitaine.

La Sylvidre claqua des talons.

- Je te ramènerai personnellement sa tête.

- Ouais, j'attends de voir… Les matamores dans ton genre promettent tant, mais au final… Réussis, c'est tout ce que j'exige !

- A vos ordres, Empereur Zéro ! se réjouit Fangarone avant de se retirer, son plan de mission en poche.


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

A l'appel du Doc de l'_Arcadia_, Khell s'était précipité au Centre Hospitalier, redoutant le pire.

- Surlis, le petit ?

- Balkendorf l'a attaqué de plein fouet.

- Qui ?

- Le Seigneur des Carsinoés. Leur terrifiant protecteur revenu à la vie par leurs actes, leurs conquêtes, leurs crimes…

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Alguérande me l'a dit… Le gamin était, en rêve, auprès du bassin conservant le corps de son père, avec le Thanatos en attente, et cet être monstrueux est arrivé… Balkendorf l'a attaqué alors que le gamin tenait à peine sur ses jambes !

- Et alors… ? souffla Khell.

- Alguérande va te raconter.

Pâle, décomposé, Alguérande semblait sans forces dans son lit, et pourtant ses prunelles grises étincelaient et il semblait déterminé au possible !

- Algie ! Ce dénommé Balkendorf t'a frappé ?

- De toutes ses forces… Il ne m'a pas atteint.

- Comment cela ?

- Pouchy s'est interposé !

- Pouchy ! ?…

Alguérande esquissa un sourire.

- Il n'a même pas eu à lever le petit doigt. Il était juste là, entre Balkendorf et moi. Et l'attaque de ce monstre s'est scindée pour ne pas le toucher également ! Pouchy m'a souri puis il m'a renvoyé ici.

Le jeune homme se détendit.

- Je crois que Pouch' m'a fait quelque chose, je me sens bien comme jamais, ça ne m'était plus arrivé depuis des semaines !

- Balkendorf ?

- Il n'a pas demandé son reste et a mis les voiles… Pouchy s'est alors tourné vers moi, et il m'a fait un de ces sourires ! Il y avait toute la sérénité du monde dedans !

- C'est très possible qu'il ait voulu t'aider, murmura Khell. Je crois qu'il est le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose pour toi !

Alguérande roula sur le côté, bâillant paisiblement.

- Je vais faire un petit somme. Ça ira mieux ensuite. Je crois que je vais même programmer une inspection du _Deathbird_. Après tout, je ne sais encore rien de mon propre cuirassé !

- Ses signaux vitaux reviennent à la normale de façon spectaculaire, commenta Surlis alors que le jeune homme s'était endormi. Quoi que Pouchy ait fait à son aîné, il était grand temps ! Tu crois que le vent va enfin tourner, Khell ? Est-ce la chance et un peu d'apaisement seraient au programme pour Algie ?

- J'en doute, marmonna le second de l'_Arcadia_ en lisant les informations qui s'étaient affichées sur l'écran de son ordinateur de poche.

Son regard croisa celui interrogateur du Doc de l'_Arcadia_ mais il ne dit rien de plus.

* * *

Ayant fait valoir son droit de visite, Alhannis avait pu se rendre au campement voisin qui était celui des femmes.

Il disposait de son quart d'heure quotidien avec les siens et il n'entendait pas en gaspiller un instant.

- Alcéllya !

Il se tourna vers l'entrée du grand hangar servant de lieu de rencontre entre proches.

- Pouchy !

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée où le garçonnet était arrivé, descendu d'un van blindé.

Longuement, le trio s'étreignit.

- Vous me manquez tellement !

- Et toi, donc… Tu travailles toujours à Genius Valley ? fit Alcéllya.

- Je suis toujours en période d'essai. Je peux être viré d'une heure à l'autre mais là on me garde. Pouchy, ça va ?

- Je m'ennuie…

- En partant, nous n'avons emporté que le strict minimum. Tes jouets n'en faisaient pas partie, je suis désolé.

- Alguérande se rapproche…

Bien qu'attendant cette nouvelle, ses aînés sursautèrent.

- Tu es sûr ? Il va bien ?

- J'ai rêvé de lui cette nuit.

- Il va bien ? insista Alhannis.

- Il va mieux. On lui a fait tant de mal… A travers moi, Torien lui a fait toucher le cœur en fusion de l'Arbre de Vie. Ça a balayé la noirceur en lui. Mais il continue de se durcir le cœur, de nouvelles épreuves l'attendent, très bientôt…

Alhannis serra longuement le garçonnet contre lui.

- Si seulement tu pouvais passer plus que des rêves dans cet autre monde. Ici, tu n'es absolument pas en sécurité !

- Je sais qu'Alguérande va venir nous chercher.

- Oui, moi aussi, Pouch', mais tant qu'il ne sera pas là, je ne peux pas vous protéger !

- Nous serons toujours ensemble, à un moment, assura Alcéllya en câlinant ses deux frères blottis contre elle.

Depuis le centre de sécurité, Gordan n'avait rien perdu de la scène sur ses caméras de sécurité.

Il serra les poings.

- Ce n'est pas possible. Il n'y a donc rien qui puisse briser ces gosses ? On les a dépouillés, séparés la plupart du temps, on les éreinte, … Il va falloir trouver autre chose… Qui sait, brandir la tête de cet Alguérande sur une pique pourrait enfin leur faire plier l'échine et ravaler cet orgueil démesuré ! ?

Gordan rugit, ce qui fit briller son chromosome doré.

- Mais continuez de me défier ainsi, je suis très patient. Et je me débarrasserai de vous comme je l'ai fait pour votre père !

* * *

- Joli tableau, commenta Khell en trouvant Clio et Eméraldas installée dans le boudoir de la Jurassienne, se partageant une bouteille de red bourbon.

- Si tu veux te joindre à nous ? proposèrent-elles.

- Avec plaisir. La journée a été riche en émotions, j'ai bien mérité de me détendre en bonne compagnie !

- Comment va Alguérande ? s'enquit Clio en lui remplissant son verre.

- Il semble rattraper une petite partie de tout son sommeil en retard, et ce sans s'être gavé de médocs, pour une fois ! Je pense qu'on a enrayé l'espèce de spirale infernale dans laquelle il s'enfonçait. C'est toujours ça de pris. Maintenant, reste à savoir de quoi demain sera fait, et je doute qu'on rigole.

- Qu'as-tu appris ? murmura la Jurassienne.

- L'exécution des autres enfants d'Albator a été programmée…


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

Si Alhannis croyait que dormir dans un baraquement collectif, un fer à la cheville, devoir aller à Genius Valley en bus à barreaux et avoir à travailler sans aucune liberté que l'accès au serveur interne de l'entreprise pour laquelle il composait des programmes, à recevoir des repas à la portion congrue et disposer en guise de temps libre d'un second boulot qui consistait à s'échiner dans les potagers devant nourrir tous ceux qui partageaient son sorts, était le fond du trou, il se trompait encore !

Cette fois, c'était ni plus ni moins qu'une geôle de prison, totalement hermétique, relativement sombre et les murs de la prison si épais qu'il faisait extrêmement froid !

Le jeune homme redoutait, avec raison, que ses cadets ne partagent ce nouveau bien triste sort, mais plus que jamais, ne pouvait absolument rien pour eux !

Après une semaine à l'isolement quasi complet, hormis pour l'unique plateau repas de la journée et la sortie hygiénique, Alguérande avait vu un visiteur franchir la porte de métal.

- Tu me reconnais, Waldenheim ?

- Vous étiez avec l'Empereur, la veille du décès de mon grand-père… Mais sinon, je ne vous connais pas. Que vous ai-je fait de mal, avec mes cadets, pour mériter un tel sort ? Et pourquoi me tutoyez-vous, on n'a pas gardé les cochons ensemble !

- Qui je suis ? L'ombre de l'Empereur Zéro. Je le protège et je le contrôle, sans moi, Malahèdre ne pourrait pas demeurer en lui car il dispose d'une sacrée volonté et elle ne pourrait rester sans lui causer d'irrémédiables dommages sans mon intervention, j'ajouterai enfin que c'est moi aussi qui permet la scission de leurs esprits quand Dambale désire s'entretenir avec sa lieutenante.

Gordan, pour le principe, et pour le plaisir, décocha un soufflet à Alhannis, lui éclatant les lèvres.

- Ton crime, à tes cadets et à toi : être les enfants de vos parents ! Comment des êtres répertoriés sensés, supérieurement intelligents même, ont-ils pu songer à résister aux Carsinoés, à moi, au Seigneur Balkendorf ! Enfin, vu qu'ils ont produit ce demeuré de Pouchy, on peut logiquement penser qu'un pépin de pomme tombe bien loin des chênes producteurs ! J'ai déjà fait disparaître ton père de l'échiquier, je recommencerai pour la pièce rapportée misérable qu'est ton cher Alguérande. Et en vous faisant exécuter, tes cadets et toi, dans notre bunker réservé aux prisonniers non dignes d'une mort publique, je porterai un coup décisif à ta mère et aux amis qui suivaient si stupidement ton père et ton frère. J'ai tous les atouts, je peux fanfaronner !

- Et c'est à ce moment qu'il y a un grain de sable dans votre beau système !

- Je te ne te demande pas de faire des commentaires, gronda Gordan en frappant à nouveau Alhannis qui vit cette fois des étoiles sous le coup reçu en pleine face, chutant contre la banquette fixée au mur de la cellule, se faisant très mal à la hanche.

Alhannis passa la manche de sa combinaison de prisonnier sur sa bouche ruisselante de sang.

- Que nous voulez-vous ? Mes cadets sont encore mineurs !

- Vous êtes tous en âge d'être exécutés, comme je viens de le dire, tu ne m'as pas écouté, ou quoi ? !

- Nous assassiner, vous auriez pu le faire, dès le premier jour de dictature quasi… Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Ton Alguérande en sera prévenu. Alors soit il désarme ses cuirassés, soit il pourra voir vos cervelles sauter.

Gordan ricana.

- Je sais qu'il ne fera ni l'un ni l'autre ! Je ne suis pas stupide, et lui non plus, en dépit de son jeune âge.

- Mais alors. Pourquoi ?

- Pour le plaisir ! s'amusa de fait Gordan. Quelle que soit la manière, je vous éliminerai tous de mon paysage. Ensuite, l'Empereur et moi repartirons avec les flottes d'invasion pour accumuler de nouveaux territoires et lobotomiser des peuples supplémentaires. Quelles que soient les débiles sursauts du reste de la famille, ça m'aura au moins amusé et je vais finir en beauté.

- Combien de temps me reste-t-il ? souffla Alhannis.

- Le compte à rebours a commencé : un mois. Ainsi les cuirassés d'Alguérande seront en première ligne pour vous voir tous les trois vous vider de votre sang.

- Et il vous explosera ensuite !

- Oui, une fureur irraisonnée, c'est bien ce que je pense provoquer auprès d'une cervelle aussi brûlée, après avoir cramé la tienne et celle de tes cadets !

- Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre sanguinaire ! glapit Alhannis.

- Oui, ça me définit assez, j'en suis fier et je compte poursuivre longtemps encore !

* * *

- Le meurtre d'Alhannis et de nos cadets… L'horreur absolue que j'ai refusé d'envisager… Je peux l'empêcher ?

Khell secoua négativement la tête.

- Non. Nous serons proches de la Terre, mais avec les vaisseaux insectes des Carsinoés pour nous empêcher d'avancer plus… Ils nous laissent du répit, pour nous attendre, là où Gordan l'a voulu. Car quoi qu'en pensent même les Carsinoés, c'est lui qui tire les ficelles depuis bien longtemps !

- Je n'ai pas oublié qu'il a un chromosome doré, il est redoutable au possible, soupira Alguérande en reposant la tablette où Khell avait fait défiler les dernières nouvelles. Je reprends à peine des forces, je ne suis pas en condition d'aider qui que ce soit… Je vais inspecter mon _Deathbird_. Je fais confiance à Gahad, mais je veux m'en assurer de mes propres yeux, et voir pourquoi un réacteur est plus faible et perd chaque plus en puissance.

- Je te fais préparer une navette.

* * *

Depuis leur navette intergalactique, collée à l'un des sas du _Deathbird_ depuis quelques jours, Fangaronne se frotta les mains.

- Il y vient, enfin. Son Gahad a dû relayer l'infime anomalie de son réacteur principal. Nous n'aurons qu'à cueillir ce gamin comme un fruit mûr ! Ensuite, on suivra ton plan, sourit Ilférigde.

- Tout étant prêt, nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre, se réjouit Fangaronne en venant embrasser son amante, l'étreindre avant de lui ôter sa combinaison.

- Nous avons tout notre temps, convint Ilférige en se laissant emporter par sa compagne, dans un premier temps.


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

A quelques minutes de monter dans le spacewolf dont il maîtrisait désormais le pilotage, bien que toujours assisté par l'ordinateur de bord, Alguérande caressa Mi-Kun qui était venu gémir contre ses chevilles.

- Elle nous manque à tous, assura-t-il en caressant le chat roux. Je ne connais en revanche qu'un endroit où elle puisse reposer : un chalet dans les bois, là où j'ai connu mes premières années de bonheur. Dès que l'occasion se présentera, nous y enterrerons Mia-Kun. En attendant, défoule-toi sur Tori-San !

Depuis son perchoir le grand Corbak noir eut un sifflement de protestation alors que Mi-Kun lui fonçait droit dessus !

La course poursuite tira un sourire au jeune capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ qui boucla le ceinturon des armes à ses hanches avant de quitter l'appartement.

Il s'arrêta un instant devant les portes de celui de son père mais repartit ensuite vers les ascenseurs.

Sur son pont d'envol, il attendit que le vide se fasse, que le sas s'ouvre sur la mer d'étoiles, et il alluma le réacteur quand la catapulte projeta en avant son spacewolf.

Après avoir savouré un moment le plaisir infini du vol dans l'espace, il se reconcentra sur l'inspection qu'il avait à effectuer alors que la masse noire du _Deathbird_ envahissait toute la vue qu'il avait depuis son cockpit.

Vide et silencieux, le _Deathbird_ contrastait avec l'atmosphère fébrile qui agitait les coursives de l'_Arcadia_. Mais en même temps, cela détendit Alguérande qui relâcha enfin un peu de la pression qui lui pesait dessus, ne sentant plus sur lui les regards curieux de ses réactions et plein d'espoir !

* * *

Le jeune homme avait prévu trois jours pour parcourir son cuirassé de fond en combles, afin de pouvoir le faire tranquillement.

Aussi, durant la première journée, il se contenta de se rendre aux salles des principaux systèmes guidant son vaisseau noir.

- Fini d'être en veille minimale, Gahad, je suis là !

- Avec plaisir, répondit l'Ordinateur Central. Je vois que tu te diriges vers ma salle ?

- Oui, je voudrais que tu me parles de ce réacteur qui crachote. Aucun des Mécanoïdes techniciens n'a pu réparer ce souci ?

- Il faut plonger le bras dans un cylindre pour actionner la manette qui se trouve au fond et la bloquer à nouveau. Il a dû y avoir un peu trop de pression à un moment donné et elle s'est relâchée. Tu dois le faire en manuel. Les Mécanoïdes ne le pouvaient pas, leurs bras étant de quelques millimètres trop gros pour rentrer dans ce cylindre, et moi j'en suis dépourvu, de bras !

- Tu aurais pu demander assistance bien plus tôt en cas ! râla Alguérande.

- C'était bénin, ça pouvait attendre. Et je savais que tu voudrais t'assurer que ton cuirassé était en parfait état avant la phase finale de notre vol vers la Terre !

- Finale, finale, c'est vite dit. Il y a encore pour un mois de voyage !

- Il va passer très vite.

- Tiens, j'ai déjà entendu ça…

Végétales, ne dégageant aucune chaleur, rejetant de l'oxygène, nues et mimétiques – ne faisant ainsi réagir aucun des systèmes de sécurité du bord - la dizaine de Sylvidres du commando mené par Fangaronne et Ilférige s'était répandue à travers le _Deathshadow_, observant, attendant le bon moment.

* * *

- Je peux savoir pourquoi le _Deathbird_ a quitté sa position entre le _Queen_ et nous, et file plein pot ? glapit Khell. Il ne semble plus avoir aucun souci de réacteur ! Toshiro, appelle Alguérande !

- Inutile, tu reçois en ce moment même un message.

Le second de l'_Arcadia_ baissa les yeux sur l'un des écrans de sa console pour lire le texte qui s'y affichait.

« Ne me suis pas. Je sais exactement ce que j'ai à faire. Et c'est la décision que j'aurais dû prendre depuis le premier jour, en réalité. Prends soin de l'_Arcadia_. ».

Khell serra les poings.

- Non, je suis certain qu'il s'agit d'une très mauvaise décision, rugit-il entre ses dents. Toshiro, piste-le !

- Impossible. Alguérande utilise le système de navigation de Solarifission, le _Deathbird_ s'est transformé en véritable comète, je ne le capte déjà plus !

- Misère, Toshy, tu as vraiment fait de ce cuirassé une arme de guerre bien supérieure à l'_Arcadia_… Pourvu que le petit n'ait pas l'intention d'affronter seul les vaisseaux insectes et ceux de l'Empereur, car même avec ce _Deathbird_, il n'a aucune chance !

* * *

Mais c'était avec une toute autre détermination en tête, qu'Alguérande se tenait sur sa passerelle, une main sur la grande barre en bois et avait appelé son Ordinateur Central.

- Gahad, contacte le château d'Heiligenstadt, l'Empereur y a forcément rétabli les communications intergalactiques, surtout qu'il s'apprête à lancer de nouvelles flottes d'invasion.

- Très bien, je trouverai facilement la fréquence. Sans compter qu'il y en a forcément une plus discrète pour les dénonciations ! Que veux-tu que je lui transmette comme message ? conclut l'Ordinateur avec des cliquetis curieux.

- Dis-lui que je renonce à l'affronter, que je me rends avec le _Deathbird_… Ça sauvera peut-être Alhannis et nos cadets…


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

Comme l'avait prédit Gahad, le mois de voyage était passé à vitesse éclair.

Et alors que le _Deathbird_ était en approche de la Terre, des vaisseaux insectes ainsi que le _Karyu_ étaient venus à sa rencontre.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu tiendrais parole, ricana l'Empereur qui avait repris pour quelques heures son ancien poste sur le cuirassé de la Flotte Indépendante. Les jeunes sont si versatiles, de nos jours !

- Comme si je pouvais encore me permettre de l'insouciance au vu de la situation ! aboya en retour Alguérande. Mes frères et ma sœur doivent être exécutés demain matin ! Tu as promis de faire quelque chose pour eux… J'espère que tu respecteras toi aussi ton engagement ! ?

- Oui, bien sûr, assura Warius avec un sourire doucereux.

- Je ne pense pas pouvoir te croire, mais je n'avais de toute façon pas le choix. Il fallait que je me livre et que je remette mon _Deathshadow_ désarmé…

- Tu as du bon sens, à défaut d'être brillant – ou complètement stupide, selon le point de vue – comme ton père. Lui, n'aurait jamais songé un seul instant à renoncer.

- Raison pour laquelle tu l'as fait assassiner puisqu'il aurait jeté toutes ses forces pour mettre fin à ta tyrannie et à la folie des Carsinoés.

- Oui, je suis folle d'avoir attendu si longtemps pour passer à l'action, convint Dambale en apparaissant sur la passerelle du _Deathshadow_. Je te rencontre enfin. C'est donc toi, ce jeune Humain qui a tenté désespérément durant des mois de nous opposer un semblant de résistance.

- Et c'est toi qui as séparé l'âme du corps de mon père…

Dégageant par réflexe une vague d'énergie, Alguérande fit apparaître dans son dos les ailes de dragon.

- Du calme ! intima la leader des Carsinoés en projetant à son tour un flux de puissance qui ne fit cependant pas vaciller le jeune homme qui rentra néanmoins ses ailes griffues.

- Bon, j'attendrai, grommela-t-il. Je dois d'abord me payer le trophée de ton Saigneur !

- Pas de jeu de mot ringard, je lis dans ton esprit comment tu interprètes le titre de mon Seigneur ! éructa Dambale en volant autour d'Alguérande au point de lui donner le tournis.

- Si ton Empereur suit ses plans, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps, aussi je fais ce que je veux, gronda le capitaine du _Deathbird_ alors que ce dernier était arraisonné par deux vaisseaux insectes et qu'une navette d'invasion terrienne se collait à l'un des sas, les membres du commando se dirigeant droit vers la passerelle.

- Tout est bien, commenta alors Warius en éteignant l'écran de communication.

* * *

Les poignets entravés devant lui par des menottes, Alguérande se retrouva face à l'Empereur désigné par les Carsinoés qui l'avait attendu à la sortie du sas d'arrimage.

- Je te fais là un grand honneur, gamin, je peux te l'assurer ! Mais, tout comme Dambale, j'étais curieux de te voir de près.

- Ça va, tu es content, là ?

- Je suis déçu, tu n'as pas l'once d'un charisme. Tu as des joues roses de bébé encore et bien que l'une d'elles soit balafrée, elle n'est pas impressionnante du tout ! Entre un attardé et un éternel éphèbe, ton père n'avait vraiment pas grand-chose chose à apporter pour améliorer sa lignée.

- Tes réflexions m'importent peu. Je sais qu'elles viennent de Malahèdre qui aurait bien aimé que mon père n'ait eu aucun rejeton !

Alguérande serra les poings, sachant qu'il s'était délibérément rendu à un être qui n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'avoir la moindre pitié !

- Quelles sont tes intentions envers mes frères et ma sœur… ? Tu t'étais engagé à…

- Oui, je vais faire quelque chose pour eux. Au lieu d'une longue agonie, je leur ferai la grâce d'une mort immédiate. Gordan !

L'ancien tueur à gages et actuel gouverneur s'avança, alors que le jeune homme reculait machinalement d'un pas, se heurtant aux gardes juste derrière lui.

- Comme on se retrouve, mon petit jouet ! Moi aussi, je vais te faire une faveur, ajouta-t-il en lui caressant la joue, ce qui fit frémir Alguérande jusqu'aux entrailles, sa peur excitant bien évidemment le fou furieux !

Gordan ricana.

- Ne panique donc pas ainsi, gamin. Depuis toi, j'ai bien d'autres jouets ! D'ailleurs, la petite nuit de retrouvailles avec les tiens ne sera pas complète, je garde Alcéllya sous la main ! Ethyle ayant péri sous les ailes de ta Talmaïdès, il m'a bien fallu trouver un dérivatif !

* * *

Alhannis et Pouchy sursautèrent quand un nouveau prisonnier fut introduit dans leur cellule de veille d'exécution.

- Algie !

Alhannis étreignit son cadet à la crinière fauve.

- Tu t'es donc livré… Je ne vois pas d'autre explication, car l'Empereur ne t'aurait pas gardé en vie !

- Ça va aller, Pouchy, assura Alguérande en serrant les épaules de son cadet qui l'enlaçait de toutes ses forces.

- J'en doute, ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Alhannis. Ta venue n'annulera pas notre exécution, au contraire, elle va faire bien trop plaisir à nos bourreaux !

Pouchy prit la main d'Alguérande.

- Nous avons encore la nuit. Nous pouvons aller au Sanctuaire de Terra IV, réveiller papa. Je suis prêt !

- Moi, je ne peux que vous attendre ici, soupira Alhannis.

Des larmes envahirent le regard bleu marine de l'aîné.

- Nous ne pourrons donc pas investir le QG de l'Empereur au château. J'aurais pu tout te bidouiller pour ficher la pagaille dans leurs rangs ! Et même si ça se serait mal fini, j'aurais au moins agi, pour une fois !

Bien qu'il connaisse la réponse, Alguérande posa la question.

- Pourquoi Alcéllya n'est-elle pas avec nous ?

- Gordan la garde près de lui, elle va accoucher d'un jour à l'autre !

Du pied, rageur, Alguérande frappa le sol glacé de la cellule.

- Non, là c'est trop ! C'est beaucoup !… C'est même impossible, se révolta-t-il.

Alhannis et Pouchy baissèrent la tête.

- Nous sommes prêts à finir ainsi. Nous avons toujours su que ce serait de cette manière !

- Je n'y crois pas ! Je refuse d'y croire ! hurla encore Alguérande.


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

Comme annoncé, Alguérande et Pouchy – bien que ce dernier ait été emmené jusqu'à une navette pénitentiaire qui avait décollé - avaient projeté leurs âmes vers Terra IV afin de rendre son dernier à leur père.

Mais le Thanatos avait fini par l'emporter, l'opération ayant échoué quand parvenu trop haut dans le ciel le garçonnet avait été foudroyé par sa puce explosive.

Pour leur part, Alguérande et Alhannis avaient tenté d'investir le château d'Heiligenstadt mais l'aîné n'avait pu opérer bien longtemps avant qu'une bombe ne le déchiquette.

Et son cadet survivant n'avait pas réussi à récupérer Alcéllya abattue à bout portant par Gordan.

Et la série funeste s'était terminée par les crashs de l'_Ephaïstor_ de leur mère ainsi que du _Queen Eméraldas_.

Son Grand Ordinateur détruit par un tir, l'_Arcadia_ avait été perforé de missiles, éventré de l'intérieur avant de plonger vers le sol et de s'y briser en plusieurs parties.

* * *

Fangaronne et Ilférige échangèrent un regard.

- Je crois qu'on s'est faites duper…

- Aucun repère chronologique ne correspond !

- Nous avons pourtant fouillé la mémoire de ce garçon dans les moindres détails, ragea Fangaronne. Ce gosse savait pertinemment de quoi le futur serait fait !

- Nous n'avions qu'à le mettre devant les faits accomplis pour détruire son esprit et remplir notre mission !

Fangaronne frappa la console de contrôle de ses poings.

- Jamais l'Illusionneur ne nous avait fait défaut, pourquoi justement en ce jour ! ?

Ilférige consulta ses propres écrans puis eut un regard pour le fauteuil où Alguérande était allongé, un étrange capteur en forme de V posé sur le front.

- Il se réveille, annonça-t-elle.

- Non, c'est impossible… Personne n'a jamais émergé au milieu de la projection d'une de nos visions alternées de la réalité !

* * *

- Je peux savoir pourquoi le _Deathbird_ a quitté sa position entre le _Queen_ et nous, et file plein pot ? glapit Khell.

Mais le cuirassé noir ne s'éloigna finalement que de quelques milliers de galactokilomètres, stoppé en pleine course par une force invisible, alors qu'un étrange vaisseau pyramide se matérialisait derrière l'_Arcadia_ et le _Queen Eméraldas_.

- C'est qui, lui ?

- J'allais l'annoncer, fit Toshiro. Il vient de sortir d'un saut spatio-temporel. C'est le _Sylvarande_, le Docrass royal de Sandromange.

- Prenez garde, jeta alors la Reine des Sylvidres depuis son Docrass. Des Zoness qui ne sont pas de ma flotte sont sous bouclier d'invisibilité juste devant !

Se révélant à leur tour, cinq Zoness affichant sur leur coque le pavillon des flottes d'invasion de l'Empereur Zéro devinrent visibles, jaillissant de sous leur ventre de chacun d'eux une sorte de flux d'énergie qui transformait le _Deathshadow_ en véritable luciole clignotante.

- Tant que les Zoness ne seront pas détruits, le _Death_ ne pourra pas bouger. Et vu que mes scans décèlent les appareils de mon peuple, je détecte un vaisseau commando collé à l'un des sas. Ne me dites pas qu'Alguérande est à bord de son cuirassé ?

- Si… On peut s'y rendre également.

- Pas tant que le filet d'énergie le retiendra prisonnier, ça l'isole de tout ce qui l'entoure, renseigna encore Sandromange. Votre jeune capitaine va devoir s'en sortir par ses propres moyens !

- Si seulement on savait ce qui lui arrive… ? marmonna le second de l'_Arcadia_.

* * *

Alguérande rugit.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû me faire voir n'importe quoi, ça a complètement cassé votre combine. On a déjà essayé de me montrer un futur où nous disparaissions tous ! Et j'ai décidé que cela n'arriverait pas !

Il se redressa, faisant sauter les fixations des sangles qui le retenaient, déployant ses ailes de dragon. Allant en s'amplifiant, son énergie envahit la pièce, fit sauter la vitre de séparation d'avec la salle de commandes, ce qui carbonisa Fangaronne et Ilférige.

- Fallait pas jouer avec mes pieds, ou plutôt avec mes angoisses du futur. Grâce à Pouchy, je sais que nous tenterons quelque chose et il est hors de question que nous échouions !

Leurs deux cheffes réduites en cendres, la dizaine de Sylvidres convergèrent vers la salle où elles avaient installés l'Illusionneur qui avait fait cauchemarder Alguérande.

S'envolant au dessus d'elles, il les balaya également. Il se posa dans la coursive, se tournant vers l'Illusionneur qu'il fit sauter, ce qui à l'extérieur du cuirassé rompit le lien avec les Zoness.

- Ils sont à vous ! siffla alors Sandromange. Faites-vous les griffes sur eux.

L'_Arcadia_ et le _Queen Eméraldas_ se remirent en mouvement, se déployant pour arroser les Zoness alliés de l'Empereur et des Carsinoés, alors que le _Deathbird_ se mettait lui aussi en position et que ses tourelles de canons crachaient leur feu destructeur.

* * *

- Elles pensaient vraiment finir de tuer tout espoir en toi ? fit Khell.

- Oui, c'était exactement leur but, approuva Clio. Elles ont tablé sur le fait que si l'esprit cessait de s'accrocher, Alguérande se serait complètement laissé couler ! C'était machiavélique, et ça aurait pu marcher si elles n'avaient usé de subterfuges foireux !

- Tu t'en es sorti seul, Algie, c'est tout ce qui importe, se détendit complètement Khell. Maintenant, hors de question que tu quittes encore ce bord !

Pouchy apparut soudain entre les trois adultes, affichant pour la première fois, en vrai, ses ailes de lumière.

- Je suis prêt ! lança le garçonnet. Viens, Alguérande, on va aller réveiller papa !

- Je te suis !

Les deux frères se volatilisèrent, se dirigeant droit vers le Sanctuaire de Terra IV.


	20. Chapter 20

**20.**

Le Sanctuaire de Terra IV était presque plus lumineux et plus verdoyant que dans les souvenirs d'Alguérande.

Torien avait accueilli Pouchy à bras ouverts et caressait doucement les boucles blondes du garçonnet.

- Il est encore bien tôt pour vous deux, mais le temps est compté dans votre monde et vous avez besoin de votre père. Allez au bassin, je vous apporte son souffle de vie.

Ouvrant leurs ailes de dragon et de lumière, Alguérande et Pouchy filèrent comme l'éclair vers le bassin où leur père était immergé depuis tant de mois !

Et leurs cœurs se serrèrent à la vue du Thanatos qui s'y tenait, près de la sculpture de la tête qui déversait toujours son précieux liquide amniotique.

Revenu avec la fiole contenant le dernier souffle du grand Pirate balafré, Torien la remit au cadet des deux frères.

- Tu sais ce que tu dois faire !

- Oui, à nous, rugit Alguérande alors que le Thanatos avait ouvert grand ses ailes et qu'elles semblaient encore grandir !

Prenant son élan, le jeune homme se dirigea vers le bassin, et y plongea pour rejoindre le corps de son père et le ramener sur la berge.

Alguérande ôta sa longue veste noire doublée d'écarlate pour lui éviter le contact trop dur des dalles de pierre, demeurant agenouillé auprès de lui, à demi-détourné de Pouchy, et face au Thanatos qui continuait à gagner en puissance !

Du bras, il soutint le dos de son père, laissant sa tête reposer sur sa cuisse.

- Vas-y, Pouch' !

Du bout du pouce, mais ensuite de tous les doigts de sa main gauche et enfin des dents, le garçonnet fit sauter le sceau de la fiole et le léger nuage qu'était le dernier souffle de son père en sortit.

Pouchy constitua pour lui une sphère d'énergie protectrice et le dirigea vers Albator dont hors du liquide protecteur la température tombait à vitesse vertigineuse, uniquement encore nourri et surtout oxygéné par la plante qui lui transperçait le nombril.

- Non, pas encore une fois ! rugit le Thanatos en activant un flux attracteur pour récupérer le corps et l'âme du grand Pirate balafré.

- Et moi, je t'assure que ça ne se passera pas comme dans la vision de Zartiguryan !

- La vision de qui ? hoqueta Pouchy, sans cependant se déconcentrer.

Le Thanatos ricana, claquant des mandibules, sa trompe s'allongeant et se rétractant au gré de ses émotions.

- Très bien, si tu t'interposes, je vais te balayer !

Ses ailes s'incurvèrent alors en avant, afin de provoquer, de toute leur surface un flux noir de mort.

- Alguérande, attention ! glapit son cadet.

Alguérande ne bougea pas, atteint en pleine poitrine, mais la frappe repoussée par une autre créature papillon surgie de son tatouage : Talmaïdès !

- Je suis aussi morte que toi, Thanatos, tu veux vraiment qu'on mesure nos forces et que cet affrontement dure éternellement ?

Le Thanatos rugit, cracha un peu de nectar acide et disparut !

Toujours guidé par Pouchy, son aîné ayant entrouvert les lèvres de leur père, le souffle de vie réintégra le corps de ce dernier.

* * *

Sous l'abri en forme de dôme de vitrail de celui qui incarnait l'Arbre de Vie, Alguérande et Pouchy avait brièvement fait le point avant de reprendre leurs propres voies.

- Torien, notre papa ne se réveille pas ! glapirent les deux frères !

- Normal, après ces mois immergé, ramené à l'état de veille de l'âge d'avant sa naissance. D'ailleurs, vous l'avez constaté tous les deux : une fois le souffle réintégré, il a rejeté tout le liquide de ses poumons, avant de recommencer à respirer de façon naturelle. Le bassin a réparé son corps, son cœur, mais il va avoir besoin de quelques jours pour récupérer toutes ses forces et facultés.

- Je dois le ramener sur l'_Arcadia_… glissa Alguérande. Tous ont besoin de le voir, lui, pour être rassurés pour le combat final qui s'annonce.

- Ils te font confiance, insista Torien. Ils t'ont suivi, n'as-tu donc pas conscience de ce que tu as réalisé, Algie ? Tu as représenté ton père, et ils ont cru en toi ! C'était important. Voilà pourquoi les Carsinoés, Gordan, et cet Empereur fantoche, t'ont tellement redouté et ont tout fait pour t'arrêter… Mais pour le combat final, les tâches doivent être distribuées.

Torien servit un thé bleu à Alguérande, et un lait chaud à Pouchy.

- Alguérande, tu peux retourner avec ton papa ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Est-ce que la nuit s'achève pour Pouchy et qu'il doit aussi rentrer de son côté ?

- En effet, pour la dernière fois.

- De quoi ! ? glapit le jeune homme. Jusque-là, j'ai battu en brèche toutes les visions de Zartiguryan, j'ai bien l'intention de finir de les infirmer ! Pouchy n'a pas eu la nuque dévastée par une puce explosive, je ne le retrouverai pas dans une cellule glaciale…

Les prunelles grises d'Alguérande flamboyèrent.

- Mon papa n'est pas encore en état de se défendre, encore moins de combattre, oui je le ramène à son équipage, ses amis, et sous peu ma maman ! Ne t'inquiète pas, Pouchy, nous arriverons tous les deux à temps, pour toi et tes deux aînés !

- Ca, je n'en doute pas. Mais ma décision à moi aussi est prise. Ne songe qu'au combat final, nous aurons tout le temps ensuite, toute l'éternité ! Je peux être près de toi quand tu vas emporter notre papa ?

- Evidemment !

Alguérande et Pouchy se tinrent de part et d'autre du lit où leur père était toujours plongé dans un profond sommeil.

- A très bientôt, Pouch', sourit son aîné en disparaissant avec leur père, revenant avec lui sur l'_Arcadia_.


	21. Chapter 21

**21.**

Avant de se rendre sur la passerelle, Khell était venu passer quelques minutes en compagnie de Clio qui jouait distraitement de la harpe, ses yeux d'or comme perdus dans la contemplation de la mer d'étoiles. Sur le montant du fauteuil à côté d'elle était pliée une familière cape noire doublée de rouge tandis que sur un des pignons du dossier était glissé le ceinturon du gravity saber et du cosmogun.

- Oui, ils vont bientôt retrouver leur propriétaire, commenta-t-il.

- Je sais, fit doucement la Jurassienne alors qu'il s'était servi un verre d'eau de vie. Albator revient pour le pire, je ne peux cependant m'en réjouir.

- Nous avons assisté à ces tragédies au jour le jour, ça nous a brisé le cœur, celui d'Alguérande a failli ne pas y résister. Et Albator va devoir tout encaisser en une fois, j'espère que ce fameux bassin l'a bien remis en place, son cœur ! Entre le décès de son père et le sort de ses enfants sur Terre, ça va lui porter de sacrés coups. Et tout peut encore plus mal se terminer une fois que l'Empereur et surtout les Carsinoés auront réalisé que l'instant de l'affrontement final est arrivé !

Le second de l'_Arcadia_ reposa un peu brutalement son petit verre.

- Jusqu'ici, les voyages d'Alguérande ne semblent guère avoir porté leurs fruits, dans le concret. Les poches de résistance ont beau s'apprêter, plus aucune nouvelle d'un singe et d'une Sorcière ! Pourtant, c'est eux qui, à l'image du gamin, disposent du plus de pouvoirs ! Sans eux, inutile de songer à s'engager dans un combat de front avec les vaisseaux insectes et les cuirassés des flottes d'invasion fin prêtes pour de nouvelles conquêtes !

- Je ne saurais te renseigner, Khell. Algie seul peut nous dire ce qu'il en est ! Nous voyons le bout du tunnel, quelle que soit l'issue, mais ne forçons ni la situation ni nos amis, tout est encore si fragile !

- Oui, j'en étais arrivé aux mêmes conclusions, soupira le Pirate aux cheveux blancs. Je te laisse. Nous allons passer non loin d'un Essaim et nous ne devons absolument pas nous faire remarquer afin de ne pas donner une idée de notre position à nos ennemis et donc de l'angle sous lequel nous atteindrons sous peu la Terre.

- A bientôt, Khell.

* * *

Ayant quitté la Jurassienne, Khell avait fait un détour par le Centre Hospitalier et s'était rendu à la chambre où se trouvaient ses capitaines.

Durant les quarante-huit dernières écoulées, il n'avait guère vu le plus jeune des deux, se chargeant des tâches quotidiennes de fort bon gré au demeurant car ça l'occupait également vu qu'il aurait pu laisser l'entier contrôle au Grand Ordinateur pour économiser ses propres forces.

En revanche, Alguérande avait usé toutes les siennes au chevet de son père et sans surprise Khell le trouva profondément endormi dans son fauteuil.

Il ouvrit une armoire basse et en sortit une couverture pour l'en recouvrir afin qu'il ne prenne pas froid tandis qu'il le ramènerait à sa chambre et à son lit bien plus confortable.

- Non, laisse-le. Même s'il se réveille courbaturé, c'est ici qu'il veut rouvrir les yeux.

Le second de l'_Arcadia_ se précipita vers le lit.

- Oh, Albator, capitaine, enfin !

Le grand Pirate balafré fit se redresser la tête du lit car ses muscles ankylosés ne lui permettaient guère de mouvements. Et si sa voix n'était encore qu'un souffle sa prunelle marron brillait assez vivement !

- Tu es enfin revenu parmi nous ! se réjouit Khell. Nous avons attendu tellement longtemps.

- Oui, j'en ai bien l'impression. Les explosions, mon cœur me lâchant, c'est comme si c'était il y a quelques secondes pour moi. Mais il me suffit de voir la mine si décomposée d'Algie, son épuisement, et de percevoir une tristesse infinie en lui, pour comprendre que bien du temps s'est écoulé… Combien de temps ?

- Quelques mois, tenta évasivement Khell. Tu as des gamins vraiment hors normes, ce sont eux qui t'ont ramené à la vie !

- Il faudra qu'Algie me raconte… Warius, les Carsinoés ! ?

- Une chose à la fois, pria encore le Pirate aux cheveux blancs. Ils sont toujours là, si tu veux savoir.

Albator esquissa un sourire.

- On dirait qu'Alguérande a trouvé ses couleurs !

Il tressaillit.

- Ne me dis pas que mon gamin a poursuivi une lutte qui n'était pas de son âge, si cruelle ? !

- Il s'est montré digne de sa lignée.

Dans son fauteuil, le jeune homme s'agita, repoussant la couverture, se frottant les yeux, tiré de son relativement bref sommeil par les voix familières.

A la vue de son père réveillé, ses prunelles grises s'emplirent de lumière alors qu'il bondissait sur ses pieds.

- Papa !

Passant devant Khell, dont il avait par ailleurs immédiatement zappé la présence, Alguérande courut se jeter dans les bras de son père.

- Mon papa, j'ai eu tellement peur, tu m'as tant manqué !

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir abandonné, mon poussin. Et il semble que tu aies dû endosser de telles charges… Tu m'as ramené, je vais reprendre ce combat, tu vas pouvoir te reposer.

Alguérande en doutait, mais il préférait savourer l'instant présent, les bras de son père autour de lui.

Khell se retira sur la pointe des pieds.


	22. Chapter 22

**22.**

Continuant de veiller fidèlement sur l'_Arcadia_, Khell s'était bien gardé de se manifester auprès de ses capitaines, même Clio s'était installée dans le studio de ses premiers mois à bord.

A son réveil, Albator avait su qu'il allait retrouver un univers et une situation différents de ce qu'il avait involontairement quitté. Il s'était apprêté à des nouvelles qui, au vu des circonstances seraient tout sauf réjouissantes. Mais les vérités avaient été pires encore.

Il n'avait cependant pas explosé de rage face aux injustices, aux humiliations des siens ainsi qu'à la mort quasi misérable de son père, triste récompense pour le brillant Militaire qu'il avait été.

Son chagrin silencieux avait fait plus de mal encore à son entourage qui n'avait pu que laisser passer un peu de temps pour qu'il digère toutes les informations distillées par un Alguérande qui, les instants de bonheur des retrouvailles passés, se faisait écraser par la pression qui s'évacuait pourtant.

Après avoir versé toutes les larmes de son corps sur le sort des siens, le grand Pirate balafré était redevenu sensible à la détresse également muette du jeune homme.

Il avait apporté une bouteille de red bourbon et avait attendu qu'il se parle.

- Vas-y, Algie, confie-toi, mon poussin, pria-t-il d'une voix douce.

Alguérande baissa la tête et les épaules, craquant complètement. Il se blottit contre son père.

- J'ai essayé, papa, mais je n'ai absolument pas été à la hauteur ! gémit-il alors que les sanglots le secouaient. J'ai tenté de tenir bon la barre, mais je n'étais pas toi… Ils m'ont suivi, d'autres m'ont rejoint, mais c'était uniquement par respect envers toi, pour rendre hommage à ta mémoire. J'ai fait de mon mieux mais je n'ai rien pu éviter ! On nous a fait tant de mal, et je ne pouvais rien. Est-ce que tu me pardonneras un jour de n'avoir su protéger ceux que nous aimions le plus ?

- Comment est-ce que je pourrais bien te faire le moindre reproche, mon grand ? Bien peu de garçons auraient pu avoir ton sang-froid, ta maturité et ton courage ! Et tes frères et ta sœur ont tout enduré aussi vaillamment ! Je ne peux qu'être extrêmement fier, de vous tous. Tu as dirigé l'_Arcadia_ dans ses voyages, tu nous ramènes vers la Terre après avoir composé ta propre flottille. Je n'aurais su mieux agir. Je n'aurais pas pu même, je n'ai pas tes relations particulières ! Tu as été remarquable, Algie, je te félicite et je n'ai absolument rien à te pardonner. Les seuls responsables sont les Carsinoés et ce Gordan. Je leur ferai payer, tout, tu peux y compter.

Albator caressa la crinière fauve.

- Tu peux souffler, Algie. Je reprends un combat qui n'aurait jamais dû cesser d'être le mien. Tu n'aurais pas dû connaître ces épreuves… Tes dix-huit ans méritaient tout le bonheur, au contraire.

- Dix-neuf, rectifia le jeune homme. Je les ai fêtés la veille de ton réveil, mais ce fut vraiment confidentiel, personne n'avait le cœur à se réjouir.

- Je suis là, répéta son père. A moi d'être digne de tout ce que tu as préparé en mon absence !

Il posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et de l'autre lui releva le menton.

- Je t'interdis la moindre honte. Tu as été exceptionnel, je te félicite de tout mon cœur. Et, au contraire, nous te rendrons honneur après avoir mis fin à ces horreurs !

- Merci, papa, tu es gentil…

- Je suis très impressionné, sourit le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. A présent, il va nous falloir faire le point, en mettant de côté nos états d'âmes… Moi ici, et toi avec le _Death_ et tes alliés surnaturels, avons à nous organiser ! Nous n'avons pas, encore, le temps pour les sentiments, les tristesses. Nous avons à nous servir désormais de notre colère pour renvoyer ces tortionnaires dans leur dimension et libérer leurs victimes, toutes les victimes.

Alguérande essuya ses larmes.

- Je ne sais pas comment sauver Warius…

- Nous avons encore un peu de temps. Il y a forcément un moyen, il le faut ! Et s'il n'y en avait vraiment pas, il faudra le délivrer malgré tout. Il comprendra, j'en suis sûr.

- A tes ordres, papa !

- Nous nous épancherons une fois tous de retour à Heiligenstadt, assura encore Albator. Mais pour le moment, le temps est à la guerre ! rugit-il.


	23. Chapter 23

**23.**

Alguérande jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui.

- C'est la traditionnelle salle blanche des fictions ?

- La zone neutre, en effet, fit Zartiguryan. Mais il ne s'agit pas vraiment d'une salle, pas dans notre cas.

- C'est un Sanctuaire blanc, que nous créons, là où nous le voulons, enchaîna la Sorcière d'Orishmir. Cela va nous permettre de faire le point vu que l'affrontement est imminent.

De la tête, le jeune homme approuva.

- Serez-vous bien à nos côtés ? Sans vous, il n'y aura rien de possible ! Mon père et moi nous y sommes cassés les dents.

- Nous n'avons qu'une parole, aboya le Simiesque. Je ferai apparaître les clones de l'_Arcadia_, du _Deathshadow_, le moment venu. Hors de question de trahir leur existence de façon précoce afin que Balkendorf et ses Carsinoés puissent se retourner, trouver la parade !

- Je comprends.

- Tu es un jeune Humain, sourit Tershwine. Il n'est pas toujours nécessaire de se présenter, avec toutes ses forces, devant l'adversaire pour l'impressionner et l'emporter !

- J'ajouterais même que vous allez devoir sauver vos proches afin qu'ils ne risquent plus rien lorsque les flottes entreront en conflit ! jeta Zartiguryan.

- Mais sortir Malahèdre de Warius va le tuer… Et Alhannis et nos cadets ne peuvent quitter le sol terrestre…

La Sorcière prit la main du jeune homme, lui souriant tendrement.

- Si Pouchy et toi avez pu rendre son souffle de vie à votre père, vous saurez désactiver la puce explosive qui est réglée sur l'onde d'énergie de Malahèdre ! Défais-la et ta famille sera sauve !

- Ça condamnera Warius, se lamentera Alguérande.

- Ne crois donc pas à tout ce qu'on te dit, ou aux visions d'un vieux singe !

- Merci, grinça ce dernier. Mais c'était inutile de le préciser, pour les visions, Tershwine. Alguérande sait depuis longtemps que ce futur n'arrivera pas, il l'a bel et bien changé !

- Alors, il y a un espoir pour Warius ? insista le jeune homme.

- Ton amie Velgana te rappellerait ce vieil adage : tant qu'il y a de la vie… glissa la Sorcière.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Comment ai-je pu l'oublier ?

- Tu es épuisé. Cela a été souligné une énième fois par ton père : ce n'étaient pas des charges pour toi ! L'un et l'autre avez des blessures à soigner, mais vous pleurerez plus tard ! Il faut d'abord éviter que le pire, imminent, se produise !

Zartiguryan rugit d'assentiment à l'adresse de Tershwine.

- Avant que la mer d'étoiles ne soit mise à feu et à sang, il y a un combat plus direct à mener sur le sol terrestre, à Heiligenstadt ! Ne perdez pas de temps.

- Je tiendrai bon, assura Alguérande, mais que c'est dur !

- Ça ira, firent ses deux alliés. Et tu peux tranquilliser ton père : nous serons là.

* * *

Le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ lui-même était dubitatif.

- Porter le premier coup au château ? Je n'avais pas envisagé cela un seul instant !

- Ce qui est normal, vu que les vaisseaux insectes et les cuirassés ennemis se tiennent entre nous et la Terre, remarqua Khell.

- Attaquer là où on ne nous attend pas est pourtant une tactique qui a fait ses preuves à moult reprises, poursuivit Albator alors qu'avec Alguérande et Eméraldas ils se trouvaient dans sa salle de réunion. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de suivre les conseils d'un singe et d'une magicienne…

- Sorcière.

- … mais vu les adversaires, ils ne peuvent que mieux s'y connaître qu'un vieux briscard comme moi. Il n'y avait aucune autre interprétation possible à leurs propres, Alguérande ?

- Aucune ambiguïté, affirma le jeune homme. Malahèdre à vaporiser en premier, récupérer Warius, puis mettre mes frères et ma sœur en sécurité.

Le grand Pirate balafré fit la grimace.

- Quoi ? C'est bien ce qu'ils ont dit, même si je fus le seul témoin !

- Ce n'est pas ça… Tu vas devoir t'y coller, Algie, aucun de nous ne peut réaliser ce prodige ! Et tu as déjà tant donné !

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de baisser les bras maintenant, gronda Alguérande. Tout ce qui est arrivé me préparait à ces affrontements. Je me mesurerai à Malahèdre et je l'extirperai de Warius, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences !

- Tu dois le faire d'ici l'aube, souligna Eméraldas. L'exécution des enfants d'Albator sur Terre ne sera certainement pas reportée !

- Tu crois que tu peux prévenir tes frères et ta sœur ? s'enquit Albator.

- Ça, c'est le plus facile !

* * *

Alhannis, Alcéllya et Pouchy sursautèrent quand la projection astrale d'Alguérande apparut dans leur cellule de veille d'exécution, soit une des caves du château d'Heiligenstadt.

- Algie, on va finalement pouvoir te dire adieu !

- J'espère bien que nous verrons tous la fin de la journée de demain, rectifia le jeune homme à la crinière fauve alors que les jeunes condamnés s'étaient rassemblés autour de lui.

- Comment cela serait-il possible ? souffla Alhannis. Tu ne peux nous délivrer, et te livrer ne signifierait que ton exécution avec nous !

- Papa et moi ne le permettrons pas, gronda Alguérande. Nous avons entièrement réussi, Pouch', il a repris la barre de l'_Arcadia _!

- Chouette ! se réjouit le garçonnet en battant des mains.

- Quel soulagement ! firent ses aînés.

Alhannis aurait voulu serrer Alguérande contre lui, mais c'était impossible.

- Alors, Algie, y a-t-il quelque chose que nous puissions faire ?

- Une heure avant votre exécution, je me téléporterai ici, je vous ferai sortir.

- Mais l'alerte… objecta l'aîné des enfants du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

Alguérande sourit alors.

- Elle va faire accourir l'Empereur et son maudit Gordan ! siffla-t-il. Et une fois que je me serai débarrassé d'eux, papa et moi lancerons l'engagement contre les flottes !

- Tu peux le faire ?

- Je dois y arriver, c'est tout. Je me suis entraîné et j'ai tout enduré en ce but ! A bientôt.

- Je prierai pour toi, confia Pouchy.

- Je ne pouvais pas avoir meilleur protecteur !

Alguérande se retira alors, ayant à tenter de prendre un minimum de repos, s'il parvenait à le trouver, avant le plus grand affrontement de sa jeune vie.


	24. Chapter 24

**24.**

Bien que des exécutions capitales soient imminentes, le château d'Heiligenstadt était relativement calme et surtout très désert, comme si au dernier instant, l'Empereur Zéro avait décidé de laisser ses prisonniers mourir de faim et de soif dans leur cellule devenue une oubliette !

Assez surpris, Alguérande avait, élémentaire prudence en plus des scans de Toshiro et de Gahad, opté pour un rapide tour de reconnaissance sous son bouclier d'invisibilité portatif.

« En espérant que ce ne fut pas là une idée collective ! En même temps, Warius et Dambale nous attendent dans l'espace. Même s'ils envisagent que nous tentions quelque chose pour mes frères et ma sœur, je doute qu'ils soient au courant pour le retour de mon père. J'ai soigneusement protégé sa fréquence vitale pour que les Carsinoés ne la perçoivent pas, et depuis cette nuit Pouchy m'assiste ! ».

Mais ayant repéré les lieux, ayant rafraîchi sa mémoire, le jeune homme avait dû se rendre à l'évidence que les assassinats auraient bien lieu dans la plus totale discrétion !

« Qui sait, faire sortir mes frères et ma sœur mettra peut-être un peu d'animation… ».

Alguérande se dirigea alors vers la cave, coupant son bouclier d'invisibilité.

Bien que la lourde porte en bois soit fermée, il pouvait visualiser Alhannis, Alcéllya et Pouchy qui se tenaient serrés les uns contre les autres.

Il sortit son cosmogun et fit sauter la serrure de métal.

- Oh, cette fois, je peux te tenir ! jeta Alhannis en l'étreignant. Est-ce que on a une chance ?

- C'est toi qui le sais mieux que quiconque. Papa m'a transmis un message pour toi : gorgeon.

- Je vois…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- C'était la cachette où, à six ans, j'ai flûté le fond de verre de porto de grand-père Skendar ! Une fois qu'ils y seront, je défie qui que ce soit de débusquer Alcéllya et Pouchy !

- Ça ne trompera pas un instant les Carsinoés, mais c'est l'Empereur qui voulait votre mort. Maintenant que nous sommes tous là, je crois que vous ne risquez en fait plus grand-chose !

- Tout le monde ?

- Maman est sur le point de rejoindre notre petit groupe !

Alguérande fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi as-tu dit qu'Alcéllya et Pouch' seraient saufs ? Tu vas t'y réfugier aussi dans cette pièce secrète !

Alhannis secoua négativement la tête.

- Tu m'as chargé d'une mission, tu as oublié ?

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il faudrait vraiment user de tes talents… Mais c'est beaucoup trop tranquille… Il y a forcément des troupes non loin, les Carsinoés les rendant indétectables. Mais quand les hommes de Warius se pointeront, je ne saurai où donner de la tête…

- Et moi, je peux donc faire diversion ! En prison, on nous avait dit d'emporter quelques vêtements pour ici, moi j'ai pris tout le petit matériel rassemblé depuis des mois et qu'aucune fouille n'a pu trouver !

- Bravo, Alhie… Mais, tu es sûr… ? Toshiro peut…

- Si j'ai bien compris, Toshiro a bien assez à faire avec vos ennemis dans l'espace ! Et moi j'ai passé près de trois ans à tout observer de près, j'ai tout préparé en sachant parfaitement à quoi je m'attaquais ! Je ne pouvais pas communiquer avec l'extérieur mais j'ai pu créer mes programmes sans souci !

- Tu sais donc ce que tu as à faire ? conclut Alguérande.

- Oui, j'ai reçu en prison tous tes messages grâce à nos contacts. Je vais mettre nos cadets en sûreté, puis je vais me planquer dans une autre cachette et ficher la pagaille dans toutes leurs communications et tout ce que je trouverai !

- Sois prudent, Alhannis.

- Toi aussi !

Les deux frères se séparèrent, chacun partant pour une zone différente du château.

* * *

Sourire aux lèvres, Gordan rentra sous la tente où Warius patientait depuis la veille au soir !

- Ils ont bien tenté quelque chose : les gamins ne sont plus dans leur cellule ! C'est cet Alguérande qui les a délivrés !

- Parfait, que l'on donne l'assaut ! Mais qu'on ne touche pas au gamin, il est à moi !

Et jaillissant d'une dizaine de caches dans le parc, les troupes armées de l'Empereur convergèrent vers le château.

« Non, à moi ! », rectifia intérieurement Gordan.

* * *

Ayant de son côté repéré l'Empereur désigné par les Carsinoés, Alguérande galopa dans les couloirs du château afin de le bloquer dès son entrée.

« Mais une trentaine d'hommes à pieds, je ne pourrai jamais les contrer. Je dois donc les empêcher de venir jusqu'à moi. Alhannis va déjà faire coulisser les portes pare-feu, ça devrait empêcher le gros des troupes de me tomber dessus ! ».

Ayant condamné derrière lui les portes franchies, ayant fait fondre la serrure de la dernière du feu de son gravity saber, le jeune homme se retrouva dans une sorte de tour, avec un escalier de pierre menant vers une galerie qui occupait tout un pan de mur. Et hormis les baies vitrées, la seule autre porte entourée de colonnes de marbre de la salle, derrière lui ne donnait plus qu'accès aux souterrains.

Les portes-fenêtres s'ouvrant grand, Warius apparut, armes à la main.

Alguérande rugit.

- Bien, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en détails. Dégage de là, Malahèdre !

Et concentrant toute son énergie, il la propulsa sur Warius, le soulevant littéralement de terre et le projetant plusieurs mètres en arrière. La Carsinoés jaillit dans un rugissement mais la seconde frappe du jeune homme la vaporisa.

A pas lents, Alguérande s'approcha du corps ensanglanté, posant un genou au sol pour chercher le pouls, qu'il ne trouva pas.

Un tir passant au dessus de sa tête, effleurant ses boucles fauves, il tourna la tête pour voir s'effondrer, transpercés, les deux soldats qui s'étaient trouvés sur le seuil de la dernière porte encore ouverte. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers l'origine du tir qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

- Papa ! glapit-il en l'apercevant en haut de l'escalier.

A son tour, Alguérande fit feu sur les colonnes pour qu'elles s'abattent et bloquent la dernière porte d'accès aux caves – ce qu'il aurait dû faire d'entrée s'il n'avait été si concentré sur l'arrivée de l'Empereur - évitant qu'on ne contourne le bâtiment en ressortant par le patio intérieur.

- Papa ?

Albator eut un sourire.

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas sérieusement que je te laisserais te débrouiller seul ? !


	25. Chapter 25

**25.**

Alguérande désigna de la pointe de son gravity saber le corps de Warius qui gisait sur les marches de la terrasse de la tour.

- Je t'avais prévenu, papa… Je ne savais pas comment faire…

- Il est en paix, enfin. Quelque part, il est le plus heureux de nous tous. Nous devons dégager les colonnes que tu viens d'abattre, le souterrain passant sous le parc a son point de départ dans les caves.

- C'est maintenant que tu me le dis ? !

- As-tu posé les balises sur tes frères et ta sœur ?

- Inutile. Malahèdre contrôlait le système explosif de la puce implantée dans leur nuque. En la désintégrant, ça les a libérés. Il faudra juste la leur retirer. Les troupes d'appui n'arriveront jamais, Alhannis les a rendues électroniquement aveugles, sourdes et muettes. Il peut s'arrêter. Et, pour le moment, Pouchy va tous les emmener avec lui au Sanctuaire.

- Bien, je te rejoins.

- Surtout pas, papa ! Gordan arrive !

Pourvu pour sa part d'ailes qui évoquaient davantage l'exosquelette desdites ailes, Gordan déboula dans la salle.

- Maudite engeances Humaines. Nous nous étions pourtant arrangés pour vous éradiquer ! Tu as peut-être tué Malahèdre, gamin, mais nous vous avons pris Warius Zéro !

Gordan tourna un visage radieux vers le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Et j'ai tout pris à ton gosse, tu l'as récupéré, mais il ne sera plus jamais celui que tu as connu quelques semaines durant !

- Quoi ? ! rugit Albator, prêt à dévaler l'escalier et à bondir sur le fou furieux, quitte à se faire balayer d'un claquement de doigts !

- Non, il est à moi ! protesta Alguérande.

Ses ailes se déployèrent de toute leur envergure, ses yeux s'emplirent et débordèrent d'énergie tandis que ses ongles devenaient d'un rouge de feu.

Dans un rugissement, il balaya l'air de ses mains et chacun des ongles, tels des fouets d'énergie en fusion frappèrent Gordan, traçant de profondes blessures sur tout son corps, un des traits lui ouvrant le ventre comme une outre, répandant ses entrailles, la gorge presque fendue d'une oreille à l'autre.

- Comment as-tu pu atteindre un tel niveau, hoqueta-t-il en tombant à genoux, agonisant.

- Maintenant, je vais l'achever, gronda le grand Pirate balafré.

- Non, il est à moi ! s'opposa encore le jeune homme.

- Entretuez-vous si vous voulez, c'est à moi qu'il est ! hurla une voix à la limite de l'hystérie.

Et avant qu'Albator ou Alguérande ne puisse avoir une réaction, Warius s'était glissé entre eux et d'un tir avait fait exploser le crâne de Gordan.

- Tiens, tu n'es pas présumé être mort, toi ?

- Autant que toi, il y a quelques instants !

Alguérande avait les yeux tout aussi écarquillés.

- Mais il était mort. Je l'avais tué !

Tershwine qui s'était tenue en retrait, et qu'ils n'avaient pas vu dans le bref déferlement de férocité de part et d'autre, s'approche, sourit au jeune homme.

- Ta frappe a été si violente qu'elle lui a causé de terribles dommages. Mais en même temps, ça a cautérisé les lésions, je n'ai eu qu'à finir la guérison – en le libérant, sa femme et son équipage ont retrouvé leur autonomie de volonté. Dambale et Balkendorf se sont repliés, ils vont mobiliser les flottes d'invasion. A vous tous d'agir, de façon naturelle, cette fois.

- En ce cas, tous à bord, intima Albator. Toshiro, téléporte-nous !

* * *

- Bonjour Salmanille, fit Albator depuis sa passerelle.

Sur l'écran central, la blonde capitaine de l'_Ephaïstor_ sourit.

- Heureusement que j'avais reçu plusieurs messages codés, sinon à te revoir ainsi j'aurais eu une crise cardiaque, mon sauvage amour ! Nous sommes prêts ?

- Autant que l'on puisse l'être, répondit, assez lugubrement le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

Il fit alors défiler sur l'écran les fenêtres qui s'y étaient ouvertes, apercevant à son tribord le _Deathshadow_ d'Alguérande, à son bâbord le _Queen Eméraldas_ et ayant déboulé en urgence le _Karyu_ de Warius.

- La mer d'étoiles est bien grande et vide derrière nous, murmura-t-il entre ses dents alors qu'en arc de cercle se trouvaient face à lui les centaines de vaisseaux insectes des Carsinoés et les cuirassés des flottes d'invasion sous les ordres de Dambale. Ils sont où, tes copains, Algie ?

- J'ai comme l'impression qu'on va devoir se débrouiller seuls… Que nous devons à nouveau faire nos preuves en premier pour qu'ils se manifestent.

- De toute façon, je n'ai jamais compté que sur moi-même et ce depuis toujours, aboya Albator. Toshiro, que chacune de nos tourelles verrouille une cible, on y va !

Les cinq cuirassés rompirent alors leur ligne pour se lancer de toute leur puissance de feu.

Et la mer d'étoiles se transforma en boucherie.

FIN


End file.
